Dance with the Devil
by Necobuddies
Summary: Lucifer Rises only to be brought to a sick Sam by a girl who claims to be his daughter. I wrote this a few years ago for nanowrimo. Heavy slash! Samifer
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time posting a story on here most of this is written from Lucifers POV tell me what you guys think**

Chapter 1

Lucifer Rising

With the final seal broken Lucifer released his energy from the small cage he had been in. He stretched his wings, arms, and legs and shot from the cage faster than light leaving what looked like a pillar of light as he disappeared into the night sky. His entire body sang with joy, the darkness forgotten as the cool air ran over his wings and through his hair. When he looked at his wing they had seemed to gain a new life of their own and were full and beautiful in the moon light. Quickly feeling the fatigue from not having used them in so long Lucifer landed on a mountain top and looked at his surroundings.

He could see little lights down below thousands of them like little stars. He could see that some of the buildings were as tall as some mountains and others as small as he remembered. _So this is what the humans have done with the world._

Lucifer dropped to the world below hiding in a small alcove of trees peering out at the town before him. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard the sound of what some people called cars, he could hear the people as the spoke and walked down the street some having meaningless conversations others trying to extort money from others with favors or promises. People were so easily persuaded and manipulated into doing things or others it was sad to listen to. Lucifer opened his eyes and walked out of the trees to see the actual bustle. People were getting out of work and heading home others were heading to work and people covered the sidewalks. Everything smelled, burning fossil fuels, smog, the people themselves, and not to mention the cars they drove.

Lucifer looked at himself and realized that among all of the people he was standing there naked and his wings exposed. Quickly dodging into the shadows he hid his wings from the eyes of humans now he just had to find some way to get clothes. So he waited till someone walked close enough to his hiding spot and grabbed them, covering the man's mouth and knocking his head into a wall and effectively knocking the man unconscious. Lucifer slowly lowered the man to the ground and began stripping him of his clothes memorizing all of the different things that humans wore, which was quite a lot. He slipped the clothes on in the opposite order that he had taken them off. They were uncomfortable and were tight in some places and big in others.

Lucifer sighed and made his way back onto the street, he felt very uncomfortable and confined but it wasn't as bad as the cage so he didn't have to really worry about that. He looked in one of the shop windows and saw a woman paying for large quantities of clothing with a rectangular piece of plastic. Lucifer stuck his hands in his pocket and felt a wallet in his pocket; he pulled it out and opened it. In side there were a few of those plastic rectangles as well as some paper in the largest compartment. He looked at the numbers and added it up to about two hundred and fifty dollars. Looking back at the shop Lucifer walked in and began looking at the clothes when a peppy young sales lady approached him.

"Do you know your size? And if so would you like any help finding some of today's hottest fashion?" She asked her voice a little to shrill.

His voice hoarse from lack of use Lucifer spoke lowly, "I'm not too sure on my size and I would rather something more laid back if you don't mind." He sounded gruff and a lot rougher than he had intended.

Keeping the smile intact on her face although her eyes showed shock she spoke again, "Well then right this way and we'll get your sizes." She bounced away heading toward the back of the store.

Lucifer reluctantly fallowed the overly peppy sales lady a little embarrassed that he was having to do this. When they reached the back of the store there were 4 little cubbies that had cloth curtains in each door way. The sales lady walked through a door that appeared to have a key card lock on it and quickly walked back out closing the door securely behind her. She walked over with a measuring tape and held it up expectantly. Lucifer stared at her confused.

"Alright if you want to go into one of these dressing rooms and undress to your underwear and I'll come in, take your measurements, and then we can find you some new clothes okay? Okay!" she said practically shoving Lucifer into one of the dressing rooms and pulled the curtain closed.

Feeling shy and a little out of sorts Lucifer stripped his stolen clothes till he was just in his boxers and socks. He knew he had to do this and be nice about it but damnit if his pride would get him caught before he could really get a feel for the new world around him. Lucifer cleared his throat to let the lady know that he was ready. She came into the room and looked Lucifer over, surprise flashed across probably because he was so well built and had come in wearing rather shabby clothes. She came close to him and raised his arms so that they were level with the floor and began pulling he tape through her fingers and taking measurement and writing them on a small pad that was tied to her wrist. She crouched down and had him spread his legs a little and told him he could lower his arms. She then began taking measurements of his legs and hips even going as far as to measure his feet. Finally finished she stood up and smiled at him flashing her overly white teeth.

"Alrighty then I'm done with the measurements you can go ahead and take a seat I'll be just a few minutes." She bounced through the curtain and left Lucifer standing there mostly naked and a little confused.

He sat in the soft plush chair his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He tried crossing and uncrossing his legs, shifting in his seat trying to get comfortable. The only thing that he seemed to find even remotely comfortable was to sit cross-legged and slightly hunched with his fingers intertwined and fiddling his thumbs. It took the sales lady what seemed like forever which was probably only about five minutes to come back. Lucifer looked up from his lap with a start as the sales lady came in her smile still plastered to her face. She was holding a pair of dress pants and a nice looking dress shirt.

"Alrighty these should do the trick!" She said handing the clothes to Lucifer then stepping back out of the dressing room closing the curtain behind her once again.

Lucifer stood and quickly pulled the khaki's and blue button down on he looked at the shirt slightly confused. He grabbed one of the buttons and slid it through one of the holes on the opposite side the button easily slid into place. A small smile crept over Lucifer's face and he felt a little accomplished that he had figured this out. His fingers worked the other buttons into place and when he was done he looked down at the shirt satisfied with himself, but something still seemed off. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tucked it into his pants, when he looked at himself again it seemed more appropriate that way. Unsure of what else to do Lucifer opened the curtain and stepped out, the kind sales lady was standing there talking to a different couple and directing them to an aisle. When she turned around she stopped her smile spreading further.

"Fantastic, and here are a pair of shoes for you to try on." She waited until Lucifer had the shoes on and tied and he was standing again. "How do they feel?" She asked.

"Um… Comfortable?" Lucifer said tentatively.

"Great, how many of each would you like?" She asked her face brightening.

"Another pair of shoes three pairs of pants and three shirts different colors if you could please."

"Of course!" the sales lady disappeared again.

This time while she was gone Lucifer grabbed the things from his stolen pants pockets and shoved them into his new ones. He then folded the clothes and tucked them under his arm. When he turned around he came face to face with a mirror. This was the first time that he had gotten a good look at himself ever. His blond hair was in a bit of disarray and his blue eyes gleamed brightly. He walked closer to the mirror examining his features a little better, his face was stubbly and would probably need a shave, his cheek bones were soft but noticeable very will complimented but his not to large round eyes. He wasn't sure if this is what human called attractive or not or if it was him just being vain. Lucifer started running his fingers through his hair watching the way that each strand moved and fell or didn't fall and stayed in a somewhat spiky mess. He quickly flattened his hair looking at the way it sat on his head, and just as he was about to start playing with his hair more the sales lady came back holding the clothes in her arms. She stopped and smiled wider at the way that he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I can help you check out up at the counter if you would like?" She said softly her eyes roaming over his body obviously checking him out.

"Sure I guess." He said still unsure of himself.

She started heading back to the front of the store what seemed like and extra bounce in he step. When the approached the counter she swiped a card and walked behind the counter laying the clothes and second pair of shoes on the counter ever so genteelly. Lucifer watched as she typed a few thing into the computer then counted the items and started typing something else.

"Is this your first time shopping at one of our stores or do you have a membership?" She asked a little to sweetly.

"No I have never visited you kind establishment before." Lucifer replied.

"Alright, if you sign up for a membership today you can get 20% off of this purchase."

"Whatever you wish." The sales lady smiled at that her eyes gleaming happily, as she looked back to her screen type a few more things in then pulling a sheet of paper from under the desk.

"If I could get you to sign here and print your name here." She flipped the page. "Then write your address and phone number here and your email here." She said handing the paper and pen to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at the paper rather perplexed before he signed and wrote his name and handed the paper back seeing as he didn't have the other things that she had requested of him. When she looked the paper over she looked back at Lucifer confused.

"I don't have those other things that you asked for." He said his face blank.

"Oh…." She said she typed in a few things and smiled back at him. "That's alright, we can just leave those things blank, and with that your total is going to be four hundred and eighty dollars with the 20% discount." Lucifer was a little shocked but pulled out his wallet and grabbed one of the random credit cards handed it to the sales lady. She looked even more confused. "Sir ummmm…. I'm going to have to see some ID."

Lucifer pulled out the ID and looked at realizing that the man in the photo looked nothing like him. Shrugging his shoulders he knew that something like this was likely to happen he used a little bit of his power to change the photo ID to his face trying to use as little of his power as possible. He turned the ID around and handed it the sales lady, she grabbed it looking at Lucifer's face then at the ID then at the name and signature on the credit card. Satisfied that they were the same she handed the ID back and swiped the credit card.

"If you don't mind can I ask a question?" She said hesitantly.

"I don't see why not." Lucifer said hiding his nervousness.

"On the membership form why didn't you fill in the other info?" She said almost seaming afraid to ask.

He wasn't sure if it would work but Lucifer said the first thing that came to mind. "I just went through a bad break-up and had to move out of my place, toss my phone and get rid of my email. I'm just making a few last purchases before I close my accounts as well." Lucifer told her, his voice dripping with fake emotion. Lucifer watched as the woman's face changed between happy and sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She pulled the receipt and scribbled something on the back of it before handing it to Lucifer. "If you want someone to talk to when you get a new phone call me, and maybe we can even go out sometime." She said he face turning into a flirty sexy one.

"Thank you…" Lucifer looked at the name on the receipt then back at her face. "Amanda, I'll be sure to call some time."

With that Lucifer was able to leave the store with his two bags of clothes and a phone number in his pocket. He wasn't entirely sure of where he was going to go now, and he noticed that the people on the street were few and far between. He looked around and saw one sign nearby that said 'hotel vacancy'. Lucifer, deciding that he probably wouldn't find anything close enough and safe enough so that he wouldn't have to use his powers, walked the short distance to the hotel.

Almost as soon as he walked in Lucifer noticed that the hotel seemed to have an odd smell. Shrugging it off he walked up to the counter and rang the bell to call the desk attendant. A rather large round man wearing a dark green uniform approached the desk. His face wasn't all that kind but his attitude was professional. He gave a half smile before wiggling the mouse and turning on the screen of his computer. _Humans seem to be overly dependent on the machines._

"Hi there, check in?" The man asked.

When Lucifer looked closer he realized that the man wore a name tag. "Yes, Josh, I would like a room please. Nothing fancy, just something for while I'm here." Lucifer said acting as polite as possible.

"Yes sir, if I could have you fill this card out please and do you know how long you would like to stay?" Josh said.

Lucifer looked at the card it was asking for his name and credit card number. "I would like to stay for two weeks please." Lucifer stated before pulling out his wallet and using the same card that he had used earlier he wrote down the name and card number that was on it, and handed the slip back to the desk attendant as well as his card to swipe.

"Alright two weeks that's… six hundred and thirty dollars, and will that be credit or debit?" The attendant asked.

"Credit please, and do you know a good place for coffee around here?" Lucifer said, he had wanted to try this beverage that everyone pretty much everywhere seemed to enjoy.

"Yeah, as long as you don't like those fancy coffees there's a nice diner down the street, Nancy's Diner." The man said a true smile on his face as he handed Lucifer a room key with a number on it.

"Thank you Josh." Lucifer said and headed to the stairs to get to his room.

Lucifer approached the door with the same number as the one on his key and slowly opened the door. The room was rather posh, it had a queen sized bed and a TV at the end on top of the dresser. There was also an overstuffed couch and chair with a small dark coffee table making a nice little alcove. The room had nice cream colored walls that Lucifer guessed were supposed to be calming.

Lucifer placed his bags in front of the dresser and opened one of the drawers and gently placed his clothes inside before closing the drawer again. Lucifer stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. He slid off his shoes and tossed them toward the door and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. _No wonder humans are tired, trying to deal with other humans like this on a daily basis is exhausting._ Lucifer closed his eyes, not being able to use his powers was hard, but at the same he didn't want to be found. Yet. Lucifer unknowing fell asleep, a trick he had learned to pass time in the cage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please to anyone listening my daddy needs help. He's really sick, but he has to keep working to keep us afloat. Please someone help us, please!_

Lucifer shot out of the bed the light coming through the window momentarily blinding him. Rubbing his face Lucifer went to the bathroom still breathing heavily, splashed water on his face hoping to cool his nerves. The voice had pretty much screamed in his head, and it was still ringing in his ears. Lucifer walked out of the bathroom his face still wet with the cool water and he sat back down on the bed. He was used to hearing some prayers but never before had they been this loud. It was like the child who said the prayer had been right there next to him, practically yelling at him.

Thinking that it was just some kind of fluke and that he just wasn't used to hearing the prayers on the surface Lucifer straightened his clothes, slipped his shoes on, grabbed his key and left the room. As he was leaving the building he took a peak at the desk to see a middle aged woman standing there going through some things on her computer. He looked back to where he was walking and left the hotel.

Looking around Lucifer saw that the streets were full of people once again only now they seemed to be in less of a hurry and more of just out and about. Feeling satisfied that he blended in Lucifer headed down the street hoping that he was heading in the right direction of the diner. As he continued down the street, he realized that to his slight embarrassment he was heading the wrong way. So he waited at a light and crossed the street and started walking in the opposite direction praying that none noticed that was walking back after having gotten himself lost. When he reached his original starting point he let out a sigh and started in the other direction. Sadly for him not five minutes later Lucifer saw the sign for Nancy's Diner. He was slightly angry that he had spent almost an hour walking around the city when it would have been only a few minute walk.

Lucifer opened the door to the diner and was greeted but the warm smell of food and coffee. There was a sign that said "Please Seat Yourself" with a little smiley face. Lucifer glanced around till he spotted a booth near the back that was empty, he walked over trying to keep himself unnoticed he slid in the booth and waited until a waitress came by with a menu and set of silverware and took his drink order. She seemed over worked and tired but she was still trying to appear friendly. When she came back she seemed flustered but she still managed a smile.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" She said calmly but obviously in a bit of a hurry.

"Pancakes please." Lucifer said trying to be quick and simple.

"Anything else for ya sweet heart?" She said jotting down the pancakes.

"No that's all thank you." Lucifer said his eye's only meeting hers ever so briefly before he looked back at the table.

With that she walked away grabbing a plate from a nearby table and putting it into a tub. Lucifer's eyes followed her as she continued about the restaurant. She went to tables took orders, placed checks and even cleared tables. When Lucifer broke away from looking at her he saw that there wasn't anyone else out on the floor, and that the waitress whose name he hadn't caught was the only one working. She had no help other than those in the kitchen.

Lucifer returned to his coffee feeling a little sad that she was working alone, tried to not focus on it. For the rest of his stay in the diner Lucifer kept to himself, that was until the door opened and a little girl walked in pulling on the hand of a really tall man who looked about ready to topple over. The little girl dragged him to a table next to where Lucifer had been sitting. The man hunched over and put his head in his hands as his body seemed to be rocked with chills. When the waitress noticed who had walked in she practically ran over and stood next to the large man and knelt next to him a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam are you ok, you look like you should be in bed, what are you doing here?" the woman asked too fast for the man to answer.

"I have to work Jess, can't afford to miss a day." The man who the waitress had called Sam said.

"Sam you can't work here like this, you can hardly stand. Annette honey can you take your daddy home and put him to bed?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah I can do that." The girl said hanging her head. Poor girl had to be only eight or nine and couldn't get a job herself.

"Good girl, I'll stop by later with some chicken soup. Go on now take him home." The waitress stated helping Sam to his feet.

That was when Lucifer heard it again, only this time it wasn't so loud. _Please anyone help us!_ Lucifer's head snapped to the little girl making her way out of the diner. His eyes narrowed at the pair his eyes followed the little girl as her face hardened and a small tear ran down her cheek. Lucifer stood up and dropped a twenty on the table knowing that it was way too much and ran after the pair.

"Hey wait!" Lucifer called after them. "Hold on!"

Sam stood up straight trying to look as intimidating as possible, just in case the man that was shouting at them wanted to do some kind of harm to his daughter. Lucifer immediately put his hands up showing that he wasn't meaning any harm to either of them.

"I just wanna help, you look like you're about to fall over and I doubt she can carry you." Lucifer stated his hands still up like he was at gun point or something.

Sam looked at the little girl then back at Lucifer. "How do I know you aren't going to try something?" Sam said grabbing Annette's hand tighter, his body slumping a little from the strain of trying to hold his giant frame up.

"I swear to God that I won't do anything." Lucifer said, it was the only thing that he knew he could do that he himself couldn't betray.

 _Is this the angel? Have you really sent us an angel?_ Lucifer's eyes snapped to Annette again a smile spreading across his face and a slight nod one that only she seemed to notice. _Can you hear me angel?_ Lucifer nodded again his hands lowering to his sides; his eye's still locked on the little girl. Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded. Sam looked between them suddenly not comfortable with the situation and stood straight again and moved his daughter behind him, not liking the way that Lucifer was staring at her.

"I think that we'll be fine thanks." Sam said shortly his voice stiff and protective. Lucifer's head turned to Sam confusion evident on his face. He took a half step back as if slapped by Sam's words. "Have a nice day." Sam said turning around a little too fast and actually falling on his ass.

Lucifer stepped forward and lifted Sam off the ground with ease, his angelic powers only slightly evident he hoped that it wasn't enough for the other angels to find. "Annette right? Lead me to your place." Lucifer said hoisting man up further realizing he was almost a foot taller than him.

Annette started walking quickly down the street turning a corner here and there. It wasn't a far walk before they came upon a house that Annette ran up to and pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door before opening it. She turned to see if Lucifer needed help, but he just smiled as he lifted Sam up the stairs and into the house.

"Couch?" Lucifer asked.

"This way it's in here." She said leading him to the living room before she went back and closed and locked the front door again.

Lucifer laid Sam on the couch and lifted his legs to the couch. When he looked up at Sam's face it was pale but his eyes were still opened and he was staring at Lucifer with uncertainty. Lucifer laid a hand on Sam's forehead, his skin was so hot that it felt like it could burn him if he left his hand there long enough it would burn him. Sam groaned a little and pushed into the touch, Lucifer had figured that his hands might me cold but he wasn't sure if it would feel good.

"Angel, what's wrong with my daddy?" Annette asked, she seemed scared but she was trying to be strong.

"He's got a fever so far that's all I can tell, give me a minute and I'll see what else I can find out, okay?" Lucifer said his hand still on Sam's head.

Annette nodded and stood back. "I'll go make him something to eat and grab a blanket." Then she took off down the hall.

Lucifer let out a small sigh then looked back at Sam. Sam's eyes were now closed but only because he was trying to get his breathing under control he was still conscious and Lucifer knew that. Removing his hand from his head Lucifer placed it on Sam's chest and closed his eyes. Trying to use as little power as possible Lucifer Explored Sam's atoms looking for what could be wrong. When He finally pulled back Lucifer opened his eyes and saw that Sam had been staring at him his eyes wide and confused. Lucifer smiled at him a little, but then his eyes fell. He knew what was wrong, it was incurable by even today's medicine.

"Sam you have to listen to me carefully, you have an infection, it's not one that you're doctors know about yet. It's starting to eat you alive. Now I'm going to help you but this is going to hurt a lot." Lucifer said looking Sam in the eye.

Sam's eyes widened and his body stiffened. "How do you know that?" He said hoarsely.

Lucifer knew that they would find him anyway even if he were to just heal Sam, so he decided fuck it and stood up he let his grace loom out showing his wings and brightening every aspect of his skin. When he relaxed and the light died down his wings were still out showing that he truly was an angel. Lucifer heard a small gasp behind him, he turn slowly and saw Annette standing in the door way. Her mouth was open wide and her face was bright and her eyes sparkled with amazement. He gave her a short sad smile then kneeled before Sam and place a hand on his stomach.

"Try to relax, this will hurt a lot."

Light flooded from Lucifer's hand and into Sam. Sam made a face at first trying to hold the pain at bay, but the pain was too much and loud scream escaped his lips. Lucifer was holding Sam on the couch with his one hand while the other one steadied himself. Soon the screaming stopped and the light faded and Lucifer collapsed to the floor as Sam shot up from the couch breathing hard.

Annette had slid down the wall and covered her ears and shut her eyes. Sam first rushed to Annette to see if she was okay then turned to Lucifer who was trying to pick himself up off the floor. Sam let out a sigh and walked over helping the angel to the couch trying not to touch the reddish black wings. Once on the couch Lucifer looked at Sam a smile on his face before he closed his eyes to regain his strength again.

"Hey man… uh… angel… sir…." Sam said warily. "Are you okay, can I uh…. Get you anything?"

Lucifer shook his head knowing that as soon as he regained his power he had to leave he didn't want to put these humans in trouble. It would also mean that he would have to leave this town too. He could stop back by the hotel grab his stuff and check out, but he would have to move fast. Feeling that he had enough energy to get up Lucifer pulled himself to a standing position, his head spun a little but Sam grabbed his arm before he fell over again.

"You really should sit down, there's no rush is there?" Sam said he was suddenly concerned for the angel. "Say what is your name?" Sam asked.

"You really don't want to know." Lucifer stated standing a little straighter and stronger.

"I really do." Sam said a smile on his voice. "It's not like you're Lucifer or anything." Lucifer looked at him bemusedly before turning away. He looked back at Sam and winked. "What! No way, not possible!" Sam backed up standing in front of Annette again.

"The one and only, sorry to disappoint." Lucifer said as he started for the door.

"Wait, you can't you just got here!" Annette shouted running out from behind Sam and grabbing onto Lucifer's shirt. "We need you, daddy needs you." She buried her face in Lucifer's shirt, making it almost impossible her him to leave.

"Annette let him go." Sam came over and grabbed Annette's shoulder trying to gently pull the little girl off of him.

"No he's our angel we can't let him go!" She said trying to pull out of Sam's grasp.

Lucifer leaned down so that he could look up at Annette's face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey sweetie I have to go it won't be safe if I stay, but you can always pray and I'll hear you. If something bad happens I'll know and I'll come back." Lucifer smiled at her, and stood up. His eyes met Sam's briefly before he turned and walked out the door.

 _Please come back soon Lucy._ Lucifer almost stopped and started crying, the little girls voice was so full of sadness, but he had to keep moving. Lucifer stretched his wings and took off to the sky.

Lucifer landed on the roof of the building that he was staying in and hid his wings once again. There was a tight feeling in his chest as he made his way down the stairs of the hotel till he reached his floor where he pulled out his key. With a sigh Lucifer opened the door and set himself out to gather the few things that he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought posting three chapters at once would be a good start so here you go it's kinda long but I hope you guys like it. Also wingkink! and we get to see some of Dean and Cas! Please R &R**

Sam picked up Annette off the floor where she had just let herself sink, he was still amazed at how well he felt. With Annette in his arms Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch holding his little girl while she cried. Sam's head was still spinning from the days' events, he knew he had been sick for a while but up until yesterday he had been able to handle it but, the fever struck, his temperature had shot up to 103.7 degrees Fahrenheit. Sam didn't know what had made him sick there had been a general pain in his upper body but he had thought nothing of it just figuring that it was aches and pains from working almost ten hour shifts every day. Then there was today, Sam hadn't been able to get out of bed then Annette, his sweet little Anne had come in with breakfast and he could hardly pull the strength together to sit up. Sam didn't even try to shower when he had tried to leave for work and Annette demanded that she walk with him. After that… Sam still wasn't sure what had happened he was still putting the pieces together.

"Daddy?" Annette's voice had broken Sam from his thoughts.

"Yes, baby girl?" Sam said running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you think that Lucy will every come back?" Annette said tears still in her voice.

"Honey who's…. You mean the angel… Lucifer, don't' you?" Sam said still not sure that he believed the man that had been in his living room only a few short moments earlier.

"Yes daddy, he helped us, he saved us." She said her voice small.

Sam had never really explained religion to his daughter. He and his older brother had had it shoved down their throats their whole childhood by their father and had never wanted that for his family. Sam wanted his daughter to make the decision herself, but in not really explaining it to her he wasn't sure how to tell her that their saving grace was the devil himself. So Sam did the only thing that he could. He shifted Annette so that she was sitting on the cushion next to him and stood up. Annette gave him a confused look as Sam disappeared into the next room and came back holding a book.

"Anne honey you've seen this book before right?" The little girl nodded her head, but she still looked confused. "I want you to read the first little bit of this, when you're done I want you to come and talk to me and tell me what it is you think I wanted you to learn from this." Sam opened the bible and handed it to her. Sam left the room to grab his phone there was a phone call he had to make, a phone call he had been hoping to never make not since his daughter had been born.

With his phone in hand and the number shining on the screen his phone prepped to make a call. Sam sighed and pressed the call button. The phone rang three times before a gruff sleep filled voice answered the phone.

"Sammy, is that you?" The deep voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah Dean it's me. I have some things to tell and ask you, both you and… him." Sam said his voice sot barely audible.

"Where are you Sammy I can be there soon?" Dean said sounding a lot more awake now.

"Ohio about forty miles south of Columbus, small town called Grove city there's a diner there called Nancy's Diner meet me there tomorrow I'll be there all day." Sam said and hung up the phone. His heart was in his throat and he almost felt scared, he had no idea if Dean was going to tell their father that he had called or what either of their reactions were going to be when they met Annette.

Sam stood there for quite a minute trying to calm his nerves when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Sam looked down into Annette's face, she seemed so confused. Sam smiled at her and walked her back to the living room.

"Daddy you said that you wanted me to read the first part of this but it makes no sense. The book mentioned our Angel… but… daddy it said that he was bad, that he did horrible things and was locked away forever. But, daddy he was so nice and caring and he helped us. And the man that was said to create this world was so mean to him he didn't even care. I don't like that man daddy." Annette said her face and voice upset.

"Anne honey, that's the man that our angel used to be, I'm not sure if he's the same man that he was but I don't think that we can trust him, okay?" Sam said unsure if what he was saying was making any sense to his daughter.

"I trust him daddy he heard us he helped us, he didn't have to if he didn't care." Annette said still confused.

"We'll see sweetie, we'll see." Sam said running his hand through her hair.

…

Lucifer was walking down the stairs his bags in his one hand and the room key in the other, when he felt them the other angels. They were close he had very little time, so he decided to forgo actually checking out and made himself a blur as he disappeared out the door leaving the room key on the counter.

Using his speed Lucifer used his powers to keep his speed as he lifted off into the sky. None could see him he was moving too fast and didn't slowdown till he was far into the clouds and even if he was spotted he would look like a bird even with a pair of binoculars. Lucifer felt a weight in his chest the further and further that he got away from the small town grow heavier until he noticed that he was beginning to lose altitude. He had to land but he wasn't sure if the angels were still following or not. The weight became too much and Lucifer crashed into a forest taking a few trees with him. He checked for the other angels but they were still in the town a couple hundred miles away now, so he just laid there trying to breathe through the pain. That was when he heard it again.

 _Lucy… Lucifer can you hear me?_ It was so loud it hurt. _Lucifer I read part of this book, it said you were bad. I don't believe that, but my daddy says that he doesn't trust you. I'm not sure what to do or wha…_ Lucifer's head was screaming in pain he swore he was about to pass out from the pain, but the sudden stop had caught his attention. _Oh god, oh god, they have knives! Please help us they are hurting my daddy, you promised you'd help, please!_

Lucifer pulled himself up his head still screaming, but he had to ignore it, he had to get back there. Using every bit of power Lucifer launched at supersonic speeds into the air heading back to the town. He was moving faster than he had in forever with each wing beat he launched himself at least fifty miles. _Lucifer I don't know if you can hear me or not but there are other angels here, they have Annette they are going to hurt her unless you get here now._ With two more beats from his wings Lucifer crashed through the front door of the house of Sam and Annette's house.

"Let them go now!" Lucifer bellowed his voice seeming to be everywhere.

The three angels turned one of them was holding Annette around her chest a knife to her throat another had Sam pinned to a wall. Annette looked fine but Sam… his face was swollen and there was blood everywhere. Anger filled Lucifer and all he could see was red. He felt his blade reveal its self in his hand, the next thing he knew Lucifer was across the room grabbing Annette and driving the blade into the angels face. Gently setting Annette down on the floor he charged knocking the next one to the floor and unconscious. Lucifer was on the next angel that was holding Sam in the blink of an eye. His blade went through the angels chest, the angel screamed and dropped to the floor lifeless. Sam slowly slid down the wall now that he was no longer being held up. Lucifer grabbed him for the second time that day and sat him on the couch. Lucifer placed two fingers to Sam's forehead healing all of the injuries that Sam had sustained. After Lucifer turned to the angel that was beginning to wake up, and was on him instantly.

"Just so you know Jameson this was a very stupid move on your part. These humans have done nothing wrong, and here I thought you were an angel of the lord." Lucifer spat in the angels face.

"Look Lucifer this wasn't my decision, these orders came straight from Michael. He said if anyone disobeyed they would be thrown into heavens jail for the rest of eternity." Jameson cried out as Lucifer drove a heel into his sternum.

"Well you can go crawling back you his mighty pain in the ass and tell him that he can go fuck himself and his damned apocalypse." Lucifer said giving the angel a hard kick to the side shattering four ribs before letting him up off the floor.

The angel got up and was out the door in a flash. Lucifer sighed and turned to the couch where Annette had moved to sit with her father. Annette looked terrified and Sam didn't look much better. Lucifer took a step toward the couch, but the protective hand on Annette tightened and both seemed to sink further into the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Lucifer said hanging his head the fatigue starting to set in.

Lucifer heard a rustling from the couch but he didn't look up. A small hand grabbed his chin and lifted Lucifer's head till he could look Annette in the face. "Thank you Lucy… Lucifer. You saved us again, you really are a nice angel." She said giving the angel a big hug. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Lucifer can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam said standing off the couch and grabbing Annette's shoulder pulling the small child from him.

"Of course, whatever you wish… Sam." Lucifer said before heading into the next room.

Upon reaching the next room out of the sight and ear shot of Annette, Sam grabbed Lucifer and slammed him into the wall his forearm against Lucifer's throat. Lucifer was caught off guard and let out a surprised groan, his head even more dizzy now.

"It's your fault that those angels showed up! You put my daughter in danger, I want to know why you're here and why you chose to bother us, NOW!" Sam said his voice rising a little louder than he had meant it too.

"I'm sorry Sam, it thought that if I hid my powers I could hide out for a while, but then I heard Annette's prayer this morning. I thought it was nothing just that I wasn't used to hearing prayers on the surface, but then I met you at that diner and as you were leaving I heard her again. I couldn't stop myself I had to help, but you were so sick I knew that healing you could end badly but I couldn't not do it, I thought that if I left soon enough they wouldn't find you. Unfortunately I was wrong, I heard the two of you and came back as fast as I could. I'm so sorry Sam." At this point tears were running down Lucifer's cheeks and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. His shoulders began to shake with sobs and Sam removed his arm from Lucifer's neck letting the angel sink to the floor with his head in his hands.

Sam sank down so that he was face to face with the sobbing angel. He put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and used the other one to tilt Lucifer's face toward his. Lucifer looked at Sam tears still pouring down his face.

With his feelings so awry Lucifer leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. Lucifer had no idea what was happening to him his head was so messed up and the feeling of Sam's chest against his calmed him almost instantly. The tears stopped and his head was beginning to clear. When he sat back against the wall again, Sam seemed a little lost and stayed in the position that he was in. Lucifer looked at Sam's face, his beautiful face. He hadn't realized how strong his features were or just how bright his hazel eyes were. Sam's cheek bones, his nose, and his… lips. Lucifer's eyes were lock on those lips. He didn't realize that he was moving closer to Sam till their noses brushed and his eyes closed. Sam was still he didn't breathe; he didn't move he just sat there as Lucifer's face drew closer. Lucifer tilted his head ever so slightly and his lips brushed against Sam's sparks shooting through him. Lucifer pressed his lips against Sam's gently at first, but the kiss quickly became desperate and needy.

Sam wasn't stopping, in fact he found himself kissing Lucifer back. Sparks were running through him, up and down his spine. His body shook slightly as Lucifer's hands traveled up Sam's chest. Sam grabbed Lucifer making the kiss more intense, he wasn't sure what was going through him but it felt so good. Sam froze when he heard a little gasp from the door way. Pulling away quickly and pushing a dazed Lucifer away Sam looked at the door way where Annette stood.

"Anne, um… daddy and Lucifer were just talking." Sam tried to say.

"Daddy I'm not dumb he-he." Annette said her face turning into a bright smile as Sam's face turned bright red. "I'm going to go sit back down don't let me stop you." She said running back into the living room.

Sam's eyes were wide as he turned back to Lucifer who was still dumb struck. Sam cleared his throat. "I'm going to make dinner, you can stay if you want." Sam said as he stood and turned around walking quickly to the cupboards and started rummaging through them.

Sam talking and standing had broken Lucifer out of his trance and he too stood up albeit shakily. "Sam… um…?"

Sam had stopped his rummaging and was frozen. "What?" Sam said a lot harsher than he had meant it.

Lucifer made his way to Sam on the other side of the kitchen and put a hand on Sam's back. "Can we do that again?" Lucifer asked his voice low with lust.

"No, we can't… it's wrong on so many levels." Sam said his voice shaking, his body all too aware of the hand that was on his back.

"How so?" Lucifer asked his body moving closer his arousal becoming more intense.

"We're both men, I wouldn't even know how. Plus it's against the bible isn't it? On top of that you're the devil that makes it so much worse." Sam said although he didn't sound like he believed everything that he had said.

"There has never been any rule that says two men can't fall in love in the bible most of that is bolder-dash and chicanery anyway, and so what if I'm the devil. I can still love, still… touch…" Lucifer said his and sliding down to Sam's hips. "Still feel, all of it. In fact I crave it. To feel the touch of someone else, it's been too long." Lucifer felt Sam shudder.

 _What was Lucifer doing to him?_ Sam wondered his face flushing as Lucifer's other hand snaked around Sam's waist and Lucifer roughly pulled Sam against him.

"I-I can't, not right now." Sam said his voice shaking. Lucifer's hands stopped and he rested his head on Sam's back.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Lucifer said before he stood on his tippy toes and placed a light kiss on Sam's neck then stepped back. "I'll go check on Annette." Lucifer left Sam in the kitchen by himself as he walked back into the living room. "Oh… shi… crap." Lucifer said as he stepped into the room realizing the he had left the two dead angels in there with Annette. Annette was staring at the ceiling ignoring the two bodies on opposite sides of the room.

"Lucy!" She yelled running to him and hugging his waist. "Does this mean that you're going to stay?" She said looking up at him her eyes bright and happy.

"I think so, but for now why don't you go join your dad in the kitchen while I clean up in here." Lucifer said patting her head and ushering her toward the kitchen.

Lucifer looked back at the two bodies on the floor and the blood that was everywhere, he sighed and figured that it was best to get busy and have it cleaned before they were done with food. Lucifer grabbed both of them by their feet and started dragging them to the door when a shadow fell on the door way. Lucifer looked at the figure and dropped the two men. Lucifer slid his blade out once more and let out a low growl.

…

Annette came into the kitchen and hugged Sam. "I love you daddy." She said. When Sam turned to face her he saw the bright and happy smile that was on her face. "Can I help make dinner?" She asked looking up at Sam's face.

"Sure thing sweetie." Sam said messing up her hair in the process.

They began working on the food when the both jumped from a loud bang in the living room and turned around. When Sam turned around he saw Lucifer fly across the door way charging at something Sam turned around and opened the bottom cupboard and had her go in. Leaving Annette safely in the kitchen Sam grabbed a knife from the knife block and cautiously walked into the living room. There were grunts and hisses of pain. When stepped around the corner so that he could see what was going on he nearly dropped the knife. Castiel was pinned to the wall about a foot from the floor and Lucifer was holding his angel blade up ready to stab and Castiel just looked angry.

"Cas?!" Sam said confused.

"Sam, are you ok?" Cas said holding Lucifer's arm at bay although it wasn't pushing at him anymore.

"I'm fine what the hell are you two doing?" Sam said looking between Lucifer and Castiel.

"He's an angel Sam and he attacked out of nowhere." Lucifer said in a deep growl. That was when Dean came busting through the door his clothes a mess and his face a little bloodied. "And that one charged at me." He snarled.

"Lucifer let him go please." Sam said walking over and grabbing the blade and moving Lucifer's arm down and gently pushing him away from Castiel. "Dean I said tomorrow, how did you find where I lived anyway?" Sam said ushering Lucifer and the others away from the door and into the living room. "Dean could you please close the door and…" That was when Sam saw the two bodies that were still on his living room floor. "Son of a bitch!"

"I was taking care of those, that's why I sent Annette to the kitchen." Lucifer said quietly glancing away from Castiel for only a second.

"Cas can you…?" Sam said, while Dean was still standing there silently staring between Sam and Lucifer with utter bewilderment on his face. Cas nodded his head and grabbed the ankles that Lucifer had been holding and disappeared. Sam let out a sigh. "Dean are you going to come in and sit down already I have a lot to tell you."

"Daddy what's going on?" Little Annette said peering out of the kitchen door way.

Dean and Lucifer's heads snapped to Annette, Lucifer was in front of her in a flash ready to protect her from Dean. Annette grabbed his sleeve and hid behind him better suddenly unsure if this had been the right time to come out. Dean turned back to Sam.

"Daddy? Who's daddy?" Dean said looking between Lucifer, Annette and Sam.

"Like I said Dean, a lot. Please will you sit?" Sam said motioning to the couch.

"No, Sam I will not sit the fuck down not till I get some fucking answers!" Dean half shouted half growled.

"Okay, let's start with one: Annette here is my daughter, two: I actually want to ask you how Lucifer could be here. That's why I called you… Is dad with you?" Sam asked the last part hesitantly.

"You're daughter, since when? Dad's gone he's been missing for a while now, I tried to call you." Dean said sinking into a nearby chair.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, he had kept his phone off so he had never gotten the call from Dean. He looked over at Lucifer who was no mostly staring at Sam his arms had fallen to his sides but he was still standing in front of Annette. Lucifer raised his eye brow in a question then looked back at Dean.

"Lucifer, can you bring Annette here please?" Sam asked gently.

"But Sam…?" Lucifer said obviously worried.

"He's my brother, Lucifer try to calm down please." Sam asked his voice almost sad.

Lucifer grabbed Annette's hand and led her over to the couch sitting her as far from Dean as he could. He sat next to her obviously putting himself between Annette and Dean. There was a flap of wings and Castiel appeared in the living room once again. Castiel looked between the men and the child his face blank, he understood about half of the situation but he still wasn't sure why Lucifer was here.

"Daddy what's going on you said that this man was you're brother. Does that make him my uncle?" Annette said officially breaking the silence. Sam turned to Annette with a small smile and nodded his head. "But if he is why did he try to hurt Lucy?" She said not understanding.

Dean and Cas both let out a small laugh. "You remember what I had you read?" Annette nodded her head. "That's why Dean and Cas were afraid that he was trying to hurt me." Annette looked at Lucifer.

"Why would our angel hurt us? Didn't you tell them that he saved us? Lucy would never hurt us he's good and nice, unlike those others. They were mean and they hurt you daddy." Annette said clutching to Lucifer. "Plus don't you like him to daddy otherwise why would you…"Sam had come over and covered her mouth, his face bright red.

"Yes, I like him he has been nice, but not everyone thinks that he is okay?" Sam said letting her go. He glanced at Lucifer whose face was also slightly red.

"What is she talking about Sam?" Castiel asked.

"I was apparently deathly sick and didn't know it. Then we got attacked by those angles that you got rid of. Both times he saved us. Plus there seems to be some kind of prayer connection between Annette and Lucifer."

"You too Sam it's just not as loud." Lucifer said while trying to hide his face.

"Oh…." Sam said standing up and running his hands through his hair.

"So you really did turn into a guardian angel then… It's rare but that doesn't mean that it doesn't happen. It would also explain the bond that the two of you have formed so quickly." Castiel said as he walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It happened to me, but it took a while before anything further developed." Cas said as Dean's face turned bright red and he covered his face with his hand.

"Damnit Cas." Dean said through his hand.

"Wait… what…?" Sam said the realization crossed his face. "Oh…" Then he remembered something. "So wait what happened to dad?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot… Well after this happened…" Dean said motioning between himself and Cas. "He kinda flipped and left I haven't seen or heard from him since. I thought that maybe he had gone looking for you." Dean said scratching at his stubble.

"So he just disappeared?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, not that I care too much he turned into an even bigger bastard after you left with that girl. Who now that I look at her, would have been Annette's mother right?" Dean said his eyes falling to Annette a smile on his face. "Where is mommy dearest anyway?" He asked. He immediately regretted it as Sam's face fell and he could see the tears spring to his eyes.

"She left shortly after we moved here I hadn't know she was pregnant but five and a half months later I heard my door bell and there was little Annette with a note attached to her basinet." Sam said he face crest fallen, but at the last part he smiled and looked down at Annette. "I didn't know it then but this little girl would become my world." He said leaning over and picking her up off the couch and hugging her.

"I love you too daddy." She whispered in his ear.

Dean stood up and walked over to the hugging pair. He brushed the bangs from her face and she looked at him with her bright green eyes. Annette leaned back but stayed in Sam's arms and touched Dean's face.

 _Hey Lucy, you come here too. Bring Castiel with you._ Little Annette's voice sang through Lucifer's head, and unable to tell her no, Lucifer grabbed Castiel and dragged him to the three standing mostly in the middle of the room. Castiel protested at first but went along with it when he felt no ill will coming from Lucifer. Castiel came up next to Dean closer than a friend would and Lucifer stood behind Annette he place a hand on her back.

Annette let out a big yawn and stretched in Sam's arms making Sam and Dean chuckle. "I think it's time for bed young lady." Sam said pulling her against his chest. "I'll be right back, you three don't kill each other." Sam walked out of the room and could be heard walking up a set of stairs.

Lucifer turned to Dean and Castiel overly uncomfortable then moved to the couch were he sat back down. The over use of his power had gotten to him and he felt exhausted and ready to pass out at any moment. Castiel walked over and sat near him but not too far or close.

"Lucifer, what are you really doing here?" Castiel asked as Dean crossed his arms and huffed.

"I came to this town in hopes of finding out more things about humans. When I broke free the world was so different from the way that I left it, I had never thought them capable of all of this." Lucifer said rather weakly.

"What about Sam and the girl? What do they have to do with all of this?" Castiel asked.

"The girls name is Annette and I don't know, as far as I know they have nothing to do with any of this." Lucifer sighed and looked up when Sam came down stairs, is energy seeming renewed, and he smiled.

"She's asleep, she went down fast too much excitement for one day I guess." Sam said shoving his hands into his pockets. "What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam. "We should let those two talk you in the mean time have some explaining to do." Dean said dragging Sam away towards the door. "Why don't we get some pie too."

Lucifer turned away feeling a little down again. "Castiel… I-I just want, I want to be free I don't want to fight, and for some unknown reason I want them safe too. Castiel, all I wanted were things to be like they were, before humans, and I got locked up for it and now I'm the most hate thing in this world. Castiel I just want a chance to be me in this new world." Lucifer confided.

"I understand Lucifer, a few years ago I wouldn't have but I do now. I know why you fell. You're not the only one anymore several of us have defected heaven is under Michael's rule now and it's not working out for him." Castiel sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "As for Sam and… Annette… they are your responsibility you can choose whether you stay with them or not."

"That's it I don't think I have a choice. I tried to leave once and after a few hundred miles I crash landed in a forest and couldn't move." Lucifer said his head feeling heavy again.

"Really, well isn't that odd." Castiel said leaning forward again.

 _Lucy are you still there I had a nightmare and I'm scared._ Lucifer looked up from the floor and began to stand.

"I'll be right back." Lucifer said getting off the couch swiftly and heading to the other side of the house. When he reached the stairs he went up and turned into the hall. Lucifer wasn't sure which one was her room. "Where are you Annette?" Lucifer called.

"Last door on the right." Her small voice called slightly muffled from the door.

Lucifer walked down that hall and opened the door to her room. It was dark in there and if it hadn't been for his angel senses he wouldn't have been able to see or find Annette. She was sitting at the head of her bed her blankets covering her from her shoulders down. Lucifer walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"What's the matter Annette?" Lucifer asked his voice soft.

"I had a dream that you and someone else were fighting and he was hurting you. He hurt you real bad there was a knife and it was covered in red and you weren't moving and the other man was walking toward us he seemed happy for some reason." She said crawling over and laying her head in Lucifer's lap.

Lucifer ran his fingers through her hair. "It was just a nightmare see, I'm just fine." Secretly Lucifer had gone cold, he was suddenly afraid that the dream was more than just a dream and that it was some kind of prophecy. "You think you can go back to sleep now?" He asked not sure of how else to handle the situation.

"Yeah now that I know you're okay." She said sitting up and putting herself back under the covers. "Hey Lucy can you tuck me in?" She asked hopeful.

"I sure can." Lucifer said pulling the blankets up to her chin and patting her head.

Lucifer got up and headed for the door. "Good night Lucy." Annette said sleepily.

"Good night dear." With that he left closing the door behind him.

Lucifer went back down stairs where Castiel was still sitting. Lucifer sat at the end of the couch letting his head fall back against it.

"Was everything okay?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah she just had a nightmare." Lucifer said closing his eyes.

There was a sudden bang and Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. He looked blurry eyed around the room trying to gain his bearings. Castiel was still on the couch although now he was watching TV and the bang had been Sam and Dean coming through the front door.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked as he saw that Lucifer was standing alert.

"What happened you guys weren't gone very long." Lucifer said. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Lucifer.

"We were gone for three hours." Sam said walking over and grabbing Lucifer's shoulder. "Did you fall asleep?" Sam asked calmly.

"I-I didn't think so, I thought I had just closed my eyes." Lucifer said still confused.

"He passed out cold, he's been used to much energy today and needed to recharge." Castiel piped up never looking away from the TV.

"Speaking of sleep I'm 'bout ready to pass out." Dean said. "There a place close by we could stay at?" He asked.

"Yeah there's a small hotel on main five minutes from the diner we were at." Sam said stepping away from Lucifer and sitting down.

"Perfect then I think Cas and I should turn in for the night. You going to be okay?" Dean asked looking from Sam to Lucifer who was standing more relaxed but still in the middle of the room.

"Don't think I could be any safer." Sam said. He wasn't sure why he had said it so fast or why he had said it at all but the words just seemed right.

Lucifer turned to Sam and smiled. "Well if you say so if you need anything just call." Dean said giving a disappointing look at Lucifer again.

"Yeah yeah just go on I'll call you in the morning." Sam said with a dismissive wave.

With one last glance Dean and Castiel left leaving Sam and Lucifer alone in the living room. After the door closed the room was too quiet, much too quiet and Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat. Lucifer shifted on his feet before moving to sit next to Sam on the couch. Sam froze a little as Lucifer made himself comfortable in his side. Sam relaxed a little bit as Lucifer's body warmth radiated comfortably in his side.

"I should really go to bed as well." Sam said his eyes already heavy.

"Oh… alright…." Lucifer said sitting up more so that Sam would be able to get up better.

"There's a guest room you can stay in if you would like." Sam said as he stood.

"Alright if that's okay." Lucifer said quickly getting to his feet.

Sam lead Lucifer up-stairs and opened the first door that they came to. There was a full sized bed and a nice looking dresser, other than those things the room seemed rather bare. Sam nodded and left Lucifer in the room by himself.

"Which one is yours?" Lucifer asked before Sam disappeared.

"First door on the left." Sam said a small shy smile on his face.

Lucifer smiled back then closed his door behind him leaving him alone in the room. He pressed his back against it and slid down to the floor. His heart was beating so hard he swore it was going to explode out of his chest. Gathering himself together Lucifer stood up and walked over to the bed where he just flopped on top of it and began to drift almost instantly.

….

Sam checked on Annette before going to his room, and satisfied that she was okay and fast asleep . When he got into his room and closed the door exhaustion hit Sam instantly. He quickly made his way to his bed, and not bothering to get undressed, Sam crawled under his covers and promptly fell asleep.

…

Sam sat up in bed his recurring dream had woke him again. Turning on his bed side lamp illuminating the room, Sam sat up his head dizzy. There was a short knock on the door before it opened and Lucifer stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"I heard you call to me are you alright?" Lucifer asked his voice dark and almost sinister.

"Yeah just a weird dream, I didn't know I had even called to you." Sam said his face slightly red as he shifted under his covers to hide his erection.

"And what per say… was this dream about?" Lucifer said his eyes glancing to Sam's crotch, his smile growing darker and wider.

"Nothing, I don't really remember." Sam said his mouth growing dry.

Lucifer walked closer to the bed till he was leaning over Sam. Lucifer's hand came up to Sam's face, his face was menacing and his look was like a wild animal. He leaned closer his face so close to Sam's that Sam could feel Lucifer's breath mingling with his own short ones.

"Do you trust me Sam?" Lucifer asked his voice dripping with seduction.

"No…." Sam whispered his body beginning to shake.

"Good boy." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear.

Lucifer slipped his hand to Sam throat gently caressing the vulnerable flesh before squeezing hard enough to make it hard to breath but not enough to hurt him too much. Sam gasped a little bit, but didn't move to stop him. After a satisfying moment Lucifer loosened his grip and slid his hand down Sam's chest and the other hand moved to join in. His hands grabbed either side of Sam's shirt and pulled sending buttons flying across the room. Lucifer's hands touched Sam's chest his nails digging in to the exposed flesh as his teeth met with the sensitive flesh of Sam's neck.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a low moan, his body was reacting to the gentle violence. As a second one escaped his lips Lucifer raked his nails down Sam's chest causing the moan to raise to almost a scream. Sam was whimpering as the pain shocked through each nerve in his body. Lucifer released the now thoroughly marked skin on Sam neck and moved to the seeping wounds on Sam's chest, he began gently lapping at the blood that had began to pool. Sam's back arched as a hiss of pain escaped his lips. Lucifer looked up from Sam's chest licking the blood that covered his lips.

"You're mine Sam, you've known that it's always been there in the back of your mind. Those dreams you have the mysterious figure, it's been me the whole time." Lucifer said his voice darkly sinister. Lucifer grabbed Sam's pants and ripped them off taking the boxers with them. "I'm going to make you mine over and over." Lucifer whispered in Sam's ear making Sam quiver.

Lucifer reached down and grabbed one of Sam's too long of legs and yanked it up so that it rested on Lucifer's shoulder, his other hand snaked down only gently brushing Sam's now throbbing length making him moan for more. Lucifer's hand continued further down till it brushed against Sam's entrance before roughly shoving a finger inside. Sam yelped at the intrusion and tried to squirm away but the way that Lucifer had him pinned there was no moving. Lucifer shoved a second finger inside earning another hiss of pain. Sam looked down at Lucifer who had moved his head to lick more of the blood that was on his chest.

"Lucifer… please… I can't… plea… AH!" Sam yelled as Lucifer shoved the third finger in.

"You belong to me Sam. This pain will become love to you." Lucifer said a devilish smile on his face.

"Lucifer… no wait…."

…

 _LUCIFER!_ Lucifer shot out of bed and threw the door open and ran the short distance to Sam's room and threw the door open and flying to Sam's side.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" Lucifer shook Sam's shoulders till Sam sat bolt up-right his face pale and sweat soaking his clothes and skin. "What's wrong Sam did something attack you?!" Lucifer asked as he scanned the room.

"What… you did… I thought… was that a dream?" Sam said the last part to himself.

"Me? Sam what are you talking about I came in here because you pray-yelled at me. You were sleeping Sam did you have some kind of nightmare that I hurt you in?" Lucifer looked at Sam his face looking a little crest fallen.

"I guess it was a nightmare… nothing really happened?" Sam asked his voice still rather worried.

"Nothing I swear, Sam I would never hurt you." Lucifer's face was sad and his voice heartbroken and his hands fell from Sam's shoulder to his sides.

Sam, now that his eyes had adjusted, could see that Lucifer's face held none of the malicious intent that it had held in his now more than obvious dream. Feeling horrible and knowing that Lucifer had run in here prepared to fight for him and here Sam's was accusing Lucifer of trying to hurt him. Sam lifted his hand to Lucifer face and lifted his head gently till Lucifer was looking at him. Sam even in the dark could see the tears swimming in Lucifer's eyes, and felt horrible. Sam sat up a little more and leaned over the bed and kissed Lucifer full on the lips.

Lucifer's eye shot wide as Sam kissed him, but they quickly closed and Lucifer started kissing him back gently. When he felt Sam's tongue brush against his lips Lucifer happily open and allowed Sam's tongue to invade his mouth. Sam grabbed Lucifer by the back of his head and began to pull Lucifer up never breaking the kiss till Lucifer was on the bed on top of him. The kissing only stopped momentarily so that Sam could take a breath.

When Sam stopped kissing Lucifer for a moment to catch his breath he noticed that Lucifer was glowing, not like the metaphorical glow, his skin was actually alight. Sam stopped Lucifer from kissing him again and just admired Lucifer. Confused Lucifer opened his eyes and the glowing stopped.

"What is something wrong?" Lucifer asked his face flushed from the kissing and somewhat from the way that Sam was looking at him.

"No, it's just that you were glowing, like really glowing." Sam said not even trying to hide the amazement in his voice.

"Really…" Lucifer said sitting back on his heels.

"Really really." Sam said pushing himself up on his elbows. Lucifer seemed to be lost in thought now any semblance of arousal gone. "It was beautiful you really looked like and angel again." Sam said drawing himself closer to Lucifer again.

Lucifer's head snapped up his eyes widening with what looked like fear. His face went pale and sweat began to form on his brow. Sam could see him visibly begin to shake and his eyes closed tight as his hands clutched the covers.

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" Sam said unsure if it was okay to use this nickname on him.

Sam raised his hand and gently brushed Lucifer's face trying to calm him. Instead of shying away Lucifer leaned into the touch. Lucifer began to lean forward forcing Sam to lay back down on the bed. Sam gave him a moment to relax and soon the shaking stopped.

"I'm sorry Sam…." Lucifer whispered into his ear.

"Why, what is there to be sorry for?" Sam asked as his hand began stroking the still quivering angels back.

"My powers, I try not to use them but they still come out and I'm going to put you in danger with them again and I don't want to." Lucifer practically sobbed. He was so different from the dream that Sam had had just a few moments before.

"Lucifer I doubt that you were using you're powers, it's no different from letting your wings show right?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lucifer said sitting up again but only just a bit. "Maybe…" He whispered.

A question suddenly hit Sam. "Lucifer what's it like to have your wings touched?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know…" Lucifer stated now back to his sitting position only now his eyes were locked on Sam's face.

"Can we see?" Sam asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Lucifer hesitated for a few long moments before he slowly nodded his head. Lifting himself off of Sam, embarrassment starting to flush his face, Lucifer sat at the edge of the bed and tried to relax himself. Slowly letting his wings appear Lucifer closed his eyes as the dark crimson wings unfurled and took up most of the space in the room. When Lucifer opened his eyes Sam was staring wide eyed again, much like he had after their kiss was broken.

Sam slowly leaned forward till he was close enough to touch them but didn't. He looked at Lucifer for approval before he touched them. When Lucifer gave him a slight nod Sam reached out with his left hand and gently brushed the soft looking feathers. When his fingers made contact the feathers were more than soft they felt so strong too, like a river of power was coursing through them. When Sam looked back at Lucifer's face what he saw there was not what he had expected. Lucifer's face was dark now sinister almost and after Sam's dream the look scared him and he pulled his hand away. Sam tried to back up but Lucifer followed him, his eye blown and dark with lust or so Sam hoped.

"Lucifer… are you okay?" Sam asked his voice shaking a little.

"I'm fine Sammy, do it again." Lucifer said now leaning over Sam as Sam was now flat on his back.

Carefully Sam reached out again this time with both hands and touched the soft feathers of both wings. Lucifer let out a deep moan and surprised Sam with a rough kiss. The kiss was hard and urgent Lucifer was now grinding his hips on Sam's. Breaking the kiss Lucifer threw his head back as Sam clutched the feathers tightly trying to gain some kind of leverage, but it only made the moans louder and the grinding more urgent.

"Sam… Sam… I need more please… please Sam." Lucifer said his hands clutching at Sam's shirt pulling at it and straining the buttons.

"Shhh you're going to wake Annette." Sam said his own lust rising.

Sam released the soft feathers so that he could go after the clothes that were covering the angels' body. He wasn't sure why he was doing this part of him was screaming to stop because this was Lucifer the devil himself, but the other part of him told him this was right and very needed. Even through the internal debate his body was moving on its own slowly stripping the whimpering angel.

Lucifer hadn't expected the rush of lust that came when Sam's fingers had touched his wings. Every urge to keep calm and let things take their time with getting to this part was gone in that one moment. When Sam had grabbed his feathers and pulled he almost came just from that and now Sam was the one tearing off his clothes.

Sam slid his hands up and undid a few buttons but was very quickly irritated by them and decided to go another rout. He slid his hands to the top of Lucifer's pants and pulled at the shirt there making it so he could just pull the damned thing over the angels head. Lucifer happily complied and sat up a little more while his hip continued to rock on Sam. The shirt seemed to go right through Lucifer's wings and slid off easily and was quickly tossed to the floor. Sam stared amazed at the exposed flesh of his partner, his skin was so pail but it seemed to have a bit of that glow to it again. Sam leaned forward and began kissing the exposed flesh wanting to get a taste of every part of the angels' chest. When he leaned forward Lucifer pulled at his shirt up from the back attempting to get the offending fabric off. Sam let out a small growl but allowed Lucifer to finish what he had started and once his shirts were off Sam grabbed Lucifer again and started biting and kissing Lucifer's chest.

"Sam more, please touch me more!" Lucifer hissed through his teeth trying to be quiet but still wanting to get the urgency across.

Sam looked up from the angels thoroughly marked skin and smiled wickedly. His hands that had been pulling on the angels waist slid up Lucifer's back to the base of his wings. Sam stopped before touching them feeling Lucifer's anticipation. Sam's hands and mouth moved as one, as his hands slid up and grabbed the feathers on Lucifer's back his mouth claimed a nipple and bit down hard before soothing licks and suckles eased the pain.

Lucifer claimed Sam's mouth with his own muffling the scream that came from his throat. Lucifer's hips rocked hard a few more times before his body lost control and he came in his pants but Sam was relentless and pulled at his feathers more and his tongue danced in his mouth.

Sam untangled one of his hands from the feathers and gently slid his hand back down to Lucifer's pants where he began pulling at the button trying to undo it with one hand. Feeling successful when the button released and Lucifer's pants opened Sam hummed into Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer let out a low moan and began to twitch his own hands finding Sam's pants and began pulling at the belt trying to undo it. Sam let out a small laugh at Lucifer's futile attempts, and slid both of his hands from Lucifer earning a small whine that was abruptly stopped when Sam bit his lip. Sam helped the angel undo the belt and button and allowed the angel to explore the small amount of newly exposed flesh.

Sam reached back up to Lucifer's waist and grabbed a tight hold before pulling away from the kiss. "Make sure your wings don't break anything." Sam said his evil smile returning.

Lucifer let out a gasp when he felt Sam shift under him and was pushed onto his back. Lucifer had hid his wings quickly while in motion and now that he was on his back he opened them again so that they were now sprawled under him on either side. Sam was quickly on top of him his hips sliding between Lucifer's.

"Good job… damn you're beautiful like this." Sam whispered his eyes filled to the brim with lust.

Sam kissed Lucifer once then began sliding his way down. He started kissing Lucifer's cheek then his jaw nibbling that the bone before moving on. Sam roamed his way down Lucifer's neck and chest till he came to the top of Lucifer's pants. Looking back up at the clearly disheveled angel Sam grabbed Lucifer's pants and began to slide them off slowly. Sam kissed his way down each inch of Lucifer's legs as he always kept the pants just below his chin. Lucifer reached down and grabbed some of Sam's hair tugging at it gently. Sam let out a low warning growl and slightly dug his nails into Lucifer's legs.

"Sam oh fuck please… I need more!" Lucifer said pulling harder at Sam's hair.

Sam pulled back and ripped Lucifer's pants the rest of the way off sitting up and pulling Lucifer's hands from his hair Sam then shimmied out of his own pants and tossed them to the floor to join the rest of the discarded clothes. Sliding forward again Sam kissed Lucifer passionately and slid his left hand back up to Lucifer's wings gently playing with the feathers there. While his other hand began to head somewhere a little further south. Sam slid his hand till he found the sticky mess that Lucifer had already made of himself and used it as lube and began to stroke Lucifer gently hardly touching him.

Lucifer's hips bucked and writhed beneath Sam his head was thrown back into the pillows and his fingers were digging into the sheets. Lucifer began to gasp unintelligent words as Sam's grip tightened on both his wings and his dick. Sam slid his hand from Lucifer's wing and he reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and reached to the back of it and pulled out a smallish bottle. Sam sat up and pulled his other hand from Lucifer's dick and grabbed one of Lucifer's legs and pushed it up so that Sam was now sitting back and gently nestled between his legs.

"I've never done this before so this might hurt." Sam said gently as he brushed his empty hand over Lucifer's shaking leg.

"I trust you Sam." Lucifer said his head tilted slightly up so that he could look at Sam.

"Try to stay relaxed." Sam said as he opened the bottle and poured some of it s contents in to his hand.

Sam scooted back a little further as Lucifer laid his head back on the pillows. Sam coated his fingers in the lube trying to warm it up a little then slid his hand between Lucifer's legs. He was partly disturbed by this action but it was still necessary if he was going to go any further and at this point his body was screaming for release. When his finger found the puckered hole Sam sat there rubbing the lube around it for a moment before gently pushing a finger inside.

Lucifer felt Sam's fingers on him but the moment Sam's finger entered him Lucifer felt a strange twinge that turned into a need for more. Lucifer tried to thrust himself on the single digit but Sam had pinned his hips down so he couldn't really move. His whole body was aching and needing more, and when Sam applied the second digit his body cried in pleasure not the pain that he was expecting. Each movement of Sam's fingers stretching and pushing him further open Lucifer quietly moaned, and when Sam added a third finger Lucifer had to cover his mouth to stop from letting out too loud of a moan.

Sam moved his fingers gently stretching the muscle which seemed so pliable that if Sam hadn't known better he would have thought Lucifer had done this before, but he figured that it was probably just another angel quirk. Lucifer's hip bucking was becoming wilder and his moans were beginning to become almost too loud.

Lucifer pulled his hands from his mouth for just a moment. "Please… Sam… need… you… there!" Lucifer loudly moaned the last word.

Sam pulled his fingers from Lucifer who let out a low whine at the loss and quickly lined himself up to Lucifer coating his own dick in the rest of the lube that was on his hand. Wiping his hand on the mattress Sam brought both hands up and grabbed Lucifer's hands pining them on his wings making the and moan loudly. Sam steadied himself and pushed just the tip in but it was enough to almost make Lucifer scream. Sam kissed Lucifer roughly as he began to slowly thrust his way in. It was so hot and tight inside Lucifer that it took every ounce of self control not to blow right then. Sam thrust in a few more times till he was pelvis to pelvis with Lucifer.

Sam pulled back and looked at Lucifer's face that was so bright and filled with ecstasy that Sam wasn't sure if Lucifer was still lucid. "Are you okay?" Sam asked slightly worried.

"Yes Sammy… oh fuck, please move… please I need more of you… so… good…!" Lucifer said as he started to buck his hips against Sam. This defiantly was not how Sam had envisioned his night going but he wasn't going to complain.

Sam pulled out about half way and thrust back in his body shaking with its own desire. Just the one thrust had Lucifer writhing again so Sam continued his movements pulling out a little further and thrusting back in. during his ministrations Sam began playing with Lucifer's feathers while still pinning his hands next to his head making Lucifer keen and growl and moan. Sam could see Lucifer falling apart and loved it. He changed the angle of his hips slightly and began ramming his dick against Lucifer's prostate and gliding against it as he pulled out only to thrust in again.

Lucifer was forced to turn his head and bury his face in a pillow to try to muffle his moans, but the pleasure was too much, he couldn't think, words other than Sam's name couldn't be formed. Even then they weren't words so much as gasps and please and moans. Lucifer could feel it building again and began to struggle against Sam's hands trying to pull his own free but it seemed useless even with Lucifer's superior strength he couldn't get his hands free. His legs had wrapped themselves around Sam so he squeezed those in urgency as his voice began to rise and his body clenched tighter. All he could see was white as he came closer to his orgasm.

Sam seeing and feeling the distressed way that Lucifer was acting, knew that Lucifer was close, so Sam let himself go his hips thrusting and grinding into Lucifer losing any and all control that he had to hold back was gone as he let go. Sam crashed his lips to Lucifer's as both of them approached their end.

Lucifer came first his whole body being rocked with pleasure as Sam continued to slam into him. With Lucifer's tightening muscles around him Sam came hard his body shaking and thrusting at its own volition carrying both of them through their orgasms.

When Sam finished he collapsed on top of Lucifer his whole body tingling and humming with happiness. Lucifer was panting and groaning at the sudden weight but it didn't bother him. He let Sam lay there until he had enough energy to roll off of him. When Sam rolled Lucifer was struck by the sudden cold and turned on his side his wing folding under him and stuck beneath Sam but he didn't care because Sam was warm. Sam let out a happy hum and pulled Lucifer closer realizing that it was cold in there.

"That was… wow…" Sam said unable to think of anything else to say.

Lucifer let out a small purr of satisfaction then a whine as Sam sat up but the smile quickly returned when Sam came back with a blanket and covered the both of them in a nice warm embrace. Sam snuggled into Sam's side and was out in seconds but Sam wasn't. Sam lay there thinking about what had just happened.

Not only had he just met this man today and had witnessed him killing two other people and nearly beating his brother and Castiel to death. But here he was laying next to Lucifer, an angel, the devil himself. It was hard to believe that someone who was supposed to be so cold and heartless could look so calm and almost cute cuddling into his side. Yet, here he was at just passed two a.m. cuddling with Lucifer after better than perfect sex that he had just had a nightmare about no less. Although now that he thought about it their roles had been reversed from the ones in the overly strange dream. Sam sighed and closed his eyes knowing tomorrow was going to be another challenge and let himself drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry took me so long to update hope you guys like!

Sam felt the body next to him shift but, he knew and remembered who it was and just sighed contently. The low growl he heard only made a chuckle rise in his chest, he thought that it was Lucifer growling at the soreness that he undoubtedly felt from his own friskiness. It was the sudden body weight and hands on his throat that made him open his eyes and panic. Sam looked up and saw Lucifer's face but something was different, darker, and definitely not human. Lucifer's eyes were rolled back in his head but they were still open, his face held a dark and sinister smile as his hands squeezed tighter. Sam grabbed at the angels hands and started thrashing beneath him trying to get him off.

Sam did the only thing that he could think to do he called for Castiel. _Cas… help… Lucifer…wrong…!_ Sam could barely form a coherent thought now and he was getting close to losing consciousness. Almost as soon as the thought was finished the hands and body weight were gone and air rushed into Sam's burning lung. Sam began gulping in air as he shot from the bed. When he looked around with his still slightly blurry eyes Sam saw Castiel pinning Lucifer, who was bucking and practically screaming at him, to the bed and Dean was standing next to him. Dean bent down and grabbed Sam's shaking shoulders trying to get him to calm down but Sam couldn't really hear him past the blood rushing in his ears.

Sam watched in horror as Lucifer continued to buck and scream then he surged upward and a loud high pitched screech filled the room. It was so loud that even Sam had to cover his ears. The screeching stopped after several painful moments and Lucifer dropped back to the bed motionless. Castiel sat back but still had his hands on Lucifer's shoulders just in case he decided to start his bucking and thrashing again. But he didn't instead his eyes popped open and with one punch Lucifer was on the floor, Lucifer looked around the room wide eyed till he spotted Sam on the other side of the room staring at him wide eyed. Lucifer sprang to his feet in all his naked glory and appeared in front of Sam in an instant. Dean was suddenly in front of Sam and Sam had pressed himself against the wall away from Lucifer.

"It's alright Dean he's fine now." Castile said still slightly perplexed.

"What do you mean I'm fine now?! What did you fuckers do to Sam?!" Lucifer shouted grabbing Dean by the collar and lifting him in the air.

Castiel grabbed one of Lucifer's arms releasing a low growl of his own. "Dean and I did nothing to him now put Dean down!" Castiel growled his hand squeezing tighter as a warning. Lucifer set Dean down gently and turned to Castiel his face dark with a warning.

"Then explain to me why he's on the floor like that?" Lucifer said darkly.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sam croaked his throat still sore.

Lucifer turned to Sam his feature soft and worried as opposed to the dark and angry that they were. "I woke up to Castiel on top of me, what more is there to remember?" Lucifer asked.

"I have an explanation or you but you might not like it…." Castiel said his eyes darkening in worry.

"What are you talking Cas?" Dean said as he straightened his shirt.

Castiel sat on the bed before he continued. "That wasn't Lucifer acting of his own accord, it was the monster that resides in him. It was the darkest part of him where all of the arc angels come from. He was the beast that everyone calls Satan, The devil, and many other things. It's the tortured part of him that tortured and ripped apart millions of human and angel souls alike. What happened last night that could have caused a relapse where the darkest part of him thought he needed to be protected?" Castiel asked his voice sounding heavy.

Sam's face reddened slightly and so did Dean's when he finally noticed that Lucifer was standing there, still very naked. Lucifer seemed to realize this little fact and his face also reddened he reached for a blanket and wrapped it around his waist then his eyes flashed to Sam who had shakily gotten to his feet, but he wasn't naked. Lucifer assumed that last night he had slipped some pajama pants on before pulling the blankets up and going to sleep.

"I'm still not sure what could have happened?" Castiel said looking between the three blushing men.

"They had sex Cas." Dean said his face changing to a darker shade of red.

"That still doesn't explain it. Unless Lucifer was baring everything and Sam was in control there was no reason for this." Castiel stated plainly.

"That would be the right guess." Sam said his face still red but he was calming down a bit.

Sam walked over to Lucifer but didn't touch him as much as his body still wanted him to. "You really don't remember choking me?" Sam asked as he searched Lucifer's face.

"I really don't remember and as I told you I would never intentionally hurt you." Lucifer said raising his hand to Sam's face.

"Is it okay for me to come in now?" A small voice said from behind the door.

"Annette?" Sam said as he rushed to the door and threw it open.

"I heard struggling and loud talking but I wasn't sure if I should come in so I waited till it got quiet." Annette said looking up at Sam's face with big puppy dog eyes.

"You did great dear. I'm sorry if we scared you." Sam said lifting her into his arms and hugging her. Sam glanced at the clock on the nightstand his eyes almost popped from his head. "It's eight thirty! You're late for school and I'm going to be late for work!" Sam said setting Annette down. "You go change and I have to get dressed." Sam rushed back into the confused room and started rummaging through his drawers.

"Sam do you really think this is the right time for all of this?" Dean asked as he made his way to Castiel who was still sitting on the bed.

"Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice, I have a house and a life to keep together." Sam growled as he pulled out a button down and a pair of relatively nice pants.

"Sam I can help with the bill if that's what you're talking about." Dean said.

"No Dean, Annette has to go to school and I have to go to work." Sam said straight faced like he was waiting for something.

"Okay Sam, I guess Cas and I will leave now. Should we take that one with us?" Dean asked jabbing his thumb at Lucifer.

"No he's fine just go." Sam said is frustration rising.

"Okay man see ya later." Dean said and walked out of the room. "See ya girly!" Dean shouted down the hall.

Sam sighed, this morning was already getting on his nerves and he was going to have to deal with people. Lucifer walked over to where Sam still stood not having moved since Dean and Castiel had left. He wrapped his arms around Sam in a warm hug and held there not really moving.

"I'm sorry Sam, if I had known I never would have…" Lucifer was cut off by Sam's lips on his in a deep and urgent kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sam said a small smile on his face.

Lucifer more than happily complied and brought their lips together again slightly parting his so that Sam was allowed entrance to his mouth. Sam happily took the invitation deepening the kiss further and tossing his clothes on the floor. Sam shoved Lucifer to the bed momentarily breaking the kiss. Lucifer felt the whine well up in his throat but stopped when Sam's lips joined his again as he straddled Lucifer's now naked hips. Lucifer let out a low moan at the feeling of Sam's hips grinding against his own.

"Daddy I'm ready to go!" Annette called from the hall and the sound of her door closing could be heard in Sam's now overly sensitive ears.

"Hold on sweetie I'll be out in a few." Sam said getting up off of the now thoroughly aroused Lucifer.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Lucifer said so quietly that Sam wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

The next moment Lucifer was up closing the door and pushing Sam back to the bed. Sam let out a small growl of frustration and tried to say something but was unable to because Lucifer was kissing him roughly and was pulling Sam's half hard erection out of his pants. Sam let out a quiet groan into Lucifer's mouth as Lucifer began working him and making his body ache for more. Lucifer sat above Sam breaking the kiss so that he could straddle him better and allow Sam entrance.

"Wait…" Sam said reaching for discarded bottle of lube from the night before.

Sam put a little on his hand and on his dick and rubbed one hand between Lucifer's legs sliding two fingers inside of him easily and spreading the lube inside of him, he used his other hand to smear the lube over his erection. Lucifer began riding Sam's fingers forcing them deeper into him. Lucifer let out the small whine when Sam withdrew his fingers but the whine was abruptly stopped when Sam place his dick as Lucifer's entrance and with one quick thrust upward was buried deep in Lucifer.

Lucifer began to buck his hips riding Sam roughly, sliding Sam was most of the way out when Lucifer would slam back down. Both of their pleasures rising quickly Sam could feel himself quickly approaching his climax and could tell that Lucifer was as well. Sam grabbed a hold of Lucifer's hips and began directing him so that Sam was now slamming into Lucifer's prostate with ever thrust. Lucifer let out little whines trying to stay quieter than last night knowing that Annette was just down stairs. Lucifer felt it building in his stomach and only had a moment before he came hard over Sam and Sam filled him only moments later. Both of them were riding out the climaxes When Lucifer rolled off of Sam, Sam rolled to his side and kissed Lucifer one last time before cleaning himself up and pulling on his clothes.

"I'll be back later about 4 if you need a shower call Castiel or Dean to help you first. Annette will be home before me she'll be back around 3 she has her own key so keep the doors locked." Sam said as he pulled on the last of his clothes and straightened his hair. Sam smiled. "I'll see you later, please don't break anything while I'm gone. If anything happens I'll be at that diner that we met at if you can remember the way there." And with a rush Sam disappeared out the door dragging Annette behind him and his phone up o his ear as he called the school and his work letting them know he was late but he would be on his way. Lucifer was now alone in the house, it seemed so much bigger and empty without Sam and Annette there.

Dean and Castiel appeared back I their hotel room Dean's stomach was still twisting with worry and fear for his brother. He wasn't sure why Sam was still choosing to trust the devil let alone with his daughter. The thought that he had had a niece this whole time still shocked him almost more than seeing Lucifer himself. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and sat on the single queen bed that was in the middle of the hotel room. Castiel came over and sat next to him placing a hand on Dean's back. Dean looked up from the floor and stared at Castiel for a moment before leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. Castiel was a little taken aback by the sudden affection but quickly leaned into the kiss till Dean was lying on the bed and Castiel was on top of him. Dean let out a low growly moan and grabbed Cas' arms and gently pushed him up. Castiel looked at Dean with dark blue eyes and reached for Deans belt pulling at it teasingly.

"Cas… shouldn't we talk about what happened?" Dean asked his eyes slightly worried.

"No everything is fine, let's just worry about this right now." Castiel said pulling Dean's belt undone.

Dean let out a little whine but didn't stop Castiel. Cas pulled Dean's belt out through the loops but didn't toss it like Dean thought that he was going to, instead Castiel looped it around one of Dean's hand and pulled it up above his head and grabbed his other hand and put it through the loop as well. Cas pulled the belt rather tight so that Dean couldn't just pull his hands free but not too tight to cut off the circulation. Dean let out a growl and pulled at the belt but didn't try to get free. Castiel pulled open Dean's shirt and slid his warm hands up the beautifully sculpted flesh. Dean moaned at the touch but didn't move he kept himself still and stared at Castiel his eyes never leaving him.

Castiel leaned down and licked at the exposed flesh knowing how Dean loved to have his body worshiped and touched. Castiel slid his hands up Dean's sides and around his stomach as he kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down the soft supple flesh. Dean moaned louder and his hips shifted under Castiel thrusting up into them ever so gently as he tried to keep his body still. Castiel kissed his way to the top of Dean's pants where he slid his hands to meet his face and started undoing the button there. When the button popped Castiel smiled and grabbed the zipper between his teeth and slid it down as he nuzzled the fabric beneath the jeans. Dean growled again his body wanting to react to the gentle touched of his lover but he was trying to hold himself still and let Castiel have his fun.

Dean could feel the desire rising in the pit of his stomach as even the boxers seemed to tight and rough on his overly sensitive member. The way that Castiel touched and kissed and loved on his whole body made Dean want to whimper and beg for Cas to do more, but he was trying to steel himself and keep himself calm. Castiel was nuzzling at the boxers slowly opening the small hole in the front of them. When Cas finally got the hole opened and around the head of Dean's fully erect penis allowing the member to jump from the fabric and when Castiel's face brushed the sensitive flesh Dean involuntarily bucked and moaned loudly at the touch. Castiel's face grew into a wide grin and he nuzzled the flesh again, causing the bucking and moaning again.

Dean let out a rather loud growl and looked down at Castiel who was smiling almost wickedly at Dean. Castiel gave a small wink and slid his tongue over the sensitive flesh making Dean groan and growl as his hip thrust against Castiel's tongue and sliding into his mouth only making Dean groan louder. Castiel let out a small hum and took Dean deeper into his mouth as he did so. Dean twitched and moaned as Castiel began to skillfully bob his head and work his tongue along the shaft. Dean loved the way that Castiel would suck him off but he didn't know how far Castiel wanted to go, and if he continued the way that he was they weren't going to do much else.

"Cas… AH! Cas… if you…mmmnnnn… keep doing that… we aren't… ahhhh! Going to get very far!" Dean rushed the last part as Cas gave one hard pulling suck.

Castiel pulled off of Dean's dick with a small pop smiling at the slightly writhing Dean that lay beneath him. "You saying you want to do more?" Castiel said wickedly.

Dean squirmed and stared dead into Castiel's eyes. "I don't want to be the only one getting any attention around here." Dean said his voice a little short and airy.

"Can we try something a little different today?" Castiel asked his face devious and dark.

"Whatever you want babe?" Dean said.

"Whatever?" Castiel said making sure that Dean really was okay with all of it.

"Anything." Dan said his face a little flushed.

Castiel smirked and grabbed Dean's pants and began pulling them off. Once they had slid off of Dean's feet and on to the floor Castiel came to Dean's right side and slid his hands under his back and legs and lifted him with ease and shifted Dean so that he was laying the right way on the bed. Once Dean was settled Castiel moved back so that he was on top of Dean again, but this time Castile slid one of his legs between Dean's and shifted his leg pushing Dean's leg up with his own. Castiel then slid his other leg between Dean's and made himself comfortable between them.

Dean looked at Castiel who was now nestled between his legs much like how he always did to Castiel when he wanted to be gentle. This was different, this was Castiel in his position and he felt embarrassed. Dean wasn't sure of what Castiel was doing but he still trusted him, more than anyone in fact.

Castiel watched Dean's face for any sign that he might not be quite sure about what he was doing, but Dean's face showed no sign that he was going to stop him. Castiel slid down Dean's body and licked across Dean's member once more then slid a little further down. Castiel slid his arms under Dean's hips and lifted him up slightly so that the back of his thighs rested on his shoulders. Castiel slid down and dragged his tongue over Dean's puckered hole causing Dean to gasp and buck a little, but Dean's legs settled back to Castiel's shoulders they stayed slightly tensed but Dean had relaxed back onto the bed.

Castiel dragged his tongue across it again this time pushing it in slightly making Dean's hips buck again and driving Castiel's tongue in deeper. Dean let out a low moan but still didn't stop Castiel. Castiel slid on of his hands up and while he continued to lick and push his tongue inside, as he slid his tongue in again Castiel slid a finger in to join it. Dean jerked and twitched as he started to moan with each panting breath. Castiel licked his other fingers as he kept moving the one digit in and out. Castile sat back but continued sliding his finger in and out of Dean making him squirm and twitch. Dean let out a short hiss as Castiel added a second finger and began scissoring and stretching Dean making buck and writhe.

Dean let out an uncontrolled whine and was moaning up a storm as Castiel's fingers continued to stretch him further, when Castiel added the third finger Dean almost screamed because Castiel's three fingers brushed against his prostate. Castiel saw the look on Dean's face was not a look of pain but instead it was a look of sheer pleasure. Castiel smirked and Dean saw it knowing that he probably shouldn't have as Castiel brushed his fingers against the spot again making Dean cry out again and arch his back off of the bed. Dean brought his hands down from above his head and although tied together he still reached for Castiel.

Dean now understood the sheer pleasure that was on Castiel's face whenever he did these things to him. When Castiel saw the reaching hands he smiled and slid up Dean never stopping the intense thrusting of his fingers as he rubbed Dean's prostate. Castiel slid through Dean's arms and smiled at Dean his fingers slowing to only occasional thrusts. Dean's eyes were beautifully lust blown and his dick was achingly hard.

"Please Cas… do it… I need you… I need to feel you. I want you to fill me!" Dean said as his body tried to thrust itself onto Castiel's fingers.

"I want to hear you say it again Dean, beg me to fuck you." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear causing Dean to shiver.

"Please Cas…!" Dean growled a little.

"Say it!" Castiel growled back as he roughly thrust his fingers into Dean ramming his fingers against Dean's prostate.

Dean let out a loud yelp and slammed his hips down trying to get more. "Damnit Cas fuck me already!" Dean growled and whined at the same time.

Castiel smiled evilly and withdrew his fingers and grabbed Dean's arms and pushed them back over his head. Using one hand to keep Dean pinned Castiel used his other hand to undo his own belt and pulled it out of the loops same as he had with Deans'. Castiel wrapped it through Dean's belt and around the headboard before he clasped it officially tying Dean's hands up. Dean let out a little whine of disapproval. Castiel then withdrew from Dean all together, and Dean let a moan and a whimper as his body shivered from the cold. Castiel just smiled and began to strip his own clothes.

"Ca… Cas… please…." Dean whined.

Castiel only smiled and slid his pants off before returning to his lover. Dean shivered again this time from the overwhelming warmth that was Castiel's body. Castiel adjusted Dean legs so that they were over his own and lined his dick up with Dean's stretched hole. Castiel grabbed the bottle was sitting on the night stand from the night before and put a generous amount his hand and began to lather up his dick. Using the extra that was on his hand he applied it to Dean's hole fingering him a few more times to smear the lube around. Dean writhed a little and whined as he tried to get more from the fingers.

Castiel withdrew his fingers again this time not waiting a moment before pushing the tip of his dick into Dean. Dean's back arched again and allowed Castiel a little better access. Castiel took the opportunity to slide the rest of the way in all the way to his hilt. Dean almost screamed at the sudden intrusion and the fullness that he felt.

"Cas… oh… GOD…!" Dean shouted when Castiel slid about inside him not really thrusting or pulling out just adjusting himself inside.

Cas was surprised by how tight it was inside of Dean and the way the Dean clenched around him while he wiggled around inside of him. Castiel kissed and licked over Dean's body while he waited for Dean to adjust to the size. When Dean started bucking his hips trying to get some kind of friction Castiel took that as a 'do it now damnit!' and pulled most of the way out leaving just the head inside and slowly pushed back inside. Dean arched his back and moaned loudly pulling at the restraints trying to get Castile to move faster. Castile groaned but continued at the painfully slow pace.

"Cas I need more!" Dean practically shouted.

"Then beg for it Dean, be a good boy and beg me to move faster." Castiel growled into his ear.

Dean moaned and bucked his hip a little in hope but that didn't help any. "Please Cas, please I need it, I need to feel you fuck me roughly, faster, and more please!" Dean shouted the last please and Castiel adjusted himself once more and started slamming his hips forward.

Dean cried out as Castiel's hips rammed against his own driving his dick deep into him and sliding across his prostate. Dean started moaning his pet name for Castiel it was all he could say everything else in his brain was gone only the pleasure and Castiel's name on his lips remained. Castiel started moaning louder his own arousal building to a climax and the way that Dean was moaning his name was only making it better but somehow he wanted more. Castiel knew in a moment from the way that Dean's head was thrown back in pleasure that he wanted Dean inside of him, this felt great and all but he wanted Dean.

"You trust me right Dean?" Castiel asked and all dean could do was moan and nod his head.

Castiel moaned and started to thrust faster purposely avoiding Dean's prostate now making dean whimper a little bit. Dean tightened his hold on Castiel's dick with his muscles and it wasn't much longer before Castiel was spilling into Dean filling him up. Castiel moaned loudly and Dean let out his own moan and began whining when Castiel stopped moving and let out a strangled whine again when Castiel pulled out of him.

"Cas wha-what are y-you doing?" Dean asked his body shaking from the need to come.

"Hold on Dean." Castile said his body still slightly rocking from the orgasm.

Castiel moved his shaking body so that he was now on top of Dean and without any hesitation Castiel grabbed Dean's Dick and lined the overly hard member up to his own hole and slid down on it. Dean gasped his eyes flying open and nearly exploding right then and there but waited until Castiel had settled himself and began to wildly ride him. Dean was blown away with please and quickly exploded inside of Castiel. Castiel was moan loudly and letting Dean slam inside of him again and again. Castiel was crying out as loud as Dean had been, and when Dean stopped moaning his whole body shaking and quaking under Castiel, Castiel stopped moving.

Dean was breathing hard and in gasps he breaths matching Castiel's slowly starting so slow. "What the hell Cas." Dean sighed his body beginning to feel the soreness in his back and arms.

"I just wanted to try something new and decided to go with it." Castiel said nonchalantly.

"Well that was definitely new and your aggression… it was kinda sexy." Dean said looking at Castiel who was still on top of him with Dean softening dick still inside him. "Now as for these…" Dean said pulling at the belts that still held his hands. "You mind?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh sorry…." Castiel said his face was turning slightly red. "You really thought it was sexy?" Castiel asked as he freed Dean's hands.

"Very." Dean said grabbing Castiel with his now free hands and flipping him to his back. He could see his seed leaking out of Castiel and feel Castiel's leaking out of him, it felt weirdly satisfying. "We might have to do this again maybe the other way though." Dean said before kissing Castiel deeply.

"I love you Dean." Castiel said pulling back momentarily.

"Me too angel, me too." Dean said rolling off of Castiel and snuggling into his side.

Dean fell back into his sleep that he had been interrupted from this morning his angels' warm body at his side. He was warm and safe right now and he reveled in that feeling not really ever getting that feeling any other time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked back home his body sore from the busy day hoping that maybe food would be started by the time he got home. That was if Lucifer hadn't managed to magically burn down the house while he and Annette had been away. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw his house was still standing and walked up to the front door ad opened it, because although the house was standing didn't mean that the inside wouldn't be in disrepair. When he opened the door the house was better than he had ever seen it before, things actually sparkled.

"Annette, Lucifer, what's going on?" Sam shouted into the house as he kicked off his shoes and placed them with the other pairs that were neatly lined up against the wall.

"Daddy! Daddy, he cleaned the whole house while we were gone and he made food!" Annette shouted running into the living room and grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him into kitchen. "Look daddy Lucifer did all of this!"

Sam looked about the kitchen everything was cleaned and polished even the walls look like they were painted to look new. Sam's mouth was agape and as his eyes moved across the room till the fell on Lucifer who was sitting at the table a book in his hand but he had stopped reading and was smiling at Sam with amusement.

"What the hell?" Sam said not sure of what to do with himself.

"I wasn't sure what to do and looking around at all of the cobwebs and the dust and the dirty walls I figured that I'd clean." Lucifer said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Then Annette came home and said that she was hungry so I made something that you two could enjoy when you got home."

"Yeah but all of this?" Sam asked holding his arms out motioning to everything.

"Was it bad?" Lucifer asked setting the book down and the smile melting off of his face. He stood up and started walking toward Sam.

"No, far from it." Sam said a soft smile on his lips. "Annette why don't you take your food to the living room I have to talk to Lucifer some more." Sam said handing Annette her plate of food from the table.

"Yay!" She shouted and grabbed the plate and ran to the living room.

"As for you…" Sam said grabbing Lucifer and pulling him forward by his pants and giving the shorter man a gentle kiss. "You are fantastic…" Kiss… "You're sexier than I could imagine…" kiss… "and beyond generous…" kiss… "and god do I want you right now." Sam kissed Lucifer in a deep full kiss sliding his tongue into his mouth and explored the wonderful taste that was Lucifer.

"Well now that I know that…" Lucifer smiled evilly and kissed Sam again. "I wonder what else I'll get if I continue." Lucifer said pulling Sam flush with his body and grinding against the taller man.

"Not here not now… food and relaxing first." Sam said his body wanting to react but he knew Annette was in the next room and that was enough to calm him down.

"Alright you win." Lucifer said backing up and putting his hands in the air a wicked smile on his face.

Sam let out a small laugh and shook his head and stepped back in front of Lucifer and reached behind him and grabbed the other plate off of the table. Lucifer gave him a small growl but the smile remained plastered on his face. Sam took the plate into the living room and sat on the couch. Annette was sitting on the floor a few feet from the TV she was watching cartoons and giggling. Sam smiled and started eating the sandwich that was beautifully made and watched as Lucifer came into the room his own plate of food in his hand and sat next to Sam.

The TV played for a while, hours it seemed, but when Sam looked at the shiny clock that was on the wall and was surprised that only two hours had passed. Annette had already gotten sleepy and had moved from the floor to the couch between Sam and Lucifer. It felt like his family was whole and complete for once in a very long time. Sam smiled and sighed cuddling close to his now very strange and messed up family.

Three more hours passed before Sam decided that it was time for dinner and had to leave his very comfortable place on the couch. Annette shifted sleepily and cuddled into Lucifer, and Lucifer watched Sam as he made his way into the kitchen. Lucifer wanted to follow Sam but Annette looked too comfortable and he didn't want to bother her. A few minutes later the smell of cooking food wafted into the living room and Annette perked up a giant smile spread across her face and she got up and raced into the kitchen allowing Lucifer to stand up and stretch. He followed Annette into the kitchen where she was dancing around excitedly.

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked.

"Daddy's making us my favorite, cheese burgers with Mac & Cheese!" She said jumping up and down.

Lucifer looked at the overly excited little girl then to Sam who had his own smile on his face. Lucifer was still a little perplexed at how much human seemed to enjoy their food but he figured that the way that Annette was acting it had to be at least somewhat good. So Lucifer sat at the table and watched Sam and Annette as she danced around him. Sam flipped on a radio and he began dancing as well and shaking his hips to the beat. Lucifer's eyes turned a little too dark as he watched Sam gyrate hungrily and when Sam locked eyes with Lucifer a provocative smile crossed his face. Lucifer let out a silent growl and snarled at Sam and Sam just smiled and continued his cooking and dancing. When the song ended and a new one started Sam stopped dancing as he was slightly out of breath but Annette continued jumping and twirling through the kitchen chattering away. Lucifer let his eyes follow Annette a smile on his face, but the distraction only lasted for a few moments before his eyes would linger back to Sam.

"Food's ready go wash your hands." Sam said nearly making Lucifer jump out of his skin from the sudden sound of Sam's voice.

"Okay daddy!" Annette said as she took off to the bathroom.

Lucifer watched the little girl until she disappeared around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight Lucifer stood up and walked directly to Sam who was still stirring a pot on the stove top. Sam felt Lucifer's presence behind him and froze but relaxed when he felt cool arms squirm their way around his waist and tangling his finger together as he pulled Sam's body flush against his. Lucifer nuzzled at Sam's collar making the taller man tilt his head so that Lucifer could continue with ease. Lucifer kept nuzzling and the nuzzling quickly turned to small kisses and nibbles on Sam's neck and shoulders. When the sound of Annette's little feet could be heard returning to the kitchen Lucifer began to withdraw but Sam grabbed his hands and held Lucifer against him. So Lucifer went ahead and continued his little kisses but kept them small and a lot further between and stopping the nibbling all together. When Annette entered the room she let out a small giggle but nothing else and went to her seat at the table. Sam let out a little moan and Lucifer withdrew from him and joined Annette at the table.

"Alright you guys soups on." Sam said placing a pot and a plate of burgers on the table.

"It doesn't look like we're having soup though…" Lucifer said rather confused.

"It's an expression Lucy." Annette said rather matter of fact-ly. "It's like saying if I eat any more I could explode!" She said dramatically and filled her cheeks with air before making a loud bang noise.

"Yeah Lucy, an expression, just like that one." Sam said an evil smile on his face.

"Very funny… Sammy." Lucifer said returning the evil smile.

Sam just laughed heartily and stood up and began dishing out the food for Annette then Lucifer then himself. Lucifer looked at the cheese burger slightly confused and watched as Annette picked up hers and took a giant bite out of it. So Lucifer picked up his own burger and took a bite out of it, as the juice, meat, and cheese filled his mouth Lucifer was surprised the combination was perfect it was no wonder why humans loved them so much.

"You like it Lucy? Cause it's my favorite thing ever and daddy only ever makes it for special occasions… wait is this a special occasion?" Annette turned her expectant eyes to Sam.

"Kinda… it's a surprise though." Sam said a smile on his face. "Plus our angel made the house look so nice so I figured that he deserved a nice meal." Sam said winking at Lucifer who was already finished with his cheese burger and starting on his macaroni and cheese.

Lucifer tried to smile at Sam but he had so much food in his mouth and cheeks that when he did some of the food almost fell out. Sam and Annette's faces turned red as they tried to hold back their laughter. Annette quickly broke into hysterics and was doubled over laughing because of that Sam let out his own laughter. Lucifer looked between the laughing pair and felt embarrassed but a smile still played at his reddened cheeks.

"Maybe smaller bites and swallowing between each one, that way you can actually taste the food you're eating." Sam said wiping the tear that had formed in his eye away with the back of his hand laughter still bubbling in his chest.

Lucifer put his fork down and chewed the giant amount of food in his mouth trying to swallow the small bits at the back of his mouth. Annette was still laughing to herself as she started eating her food again. Sam chuckled a little then leaned over the table and used a thin piece of paper and pressed it to the corner of Lucifer's mouth wiping away the cheese that was smeared there. Lucifer was confused b this action until he realized that Sam used the same piece of thin paper to clean the grease from his face.

Dinner continued with the same amusement, Lucifer had taken another large bite but his time when he tried to swallow it got caught in his throat and left him choking for a moment before the lump of food slid the rest of the way down his throat. Sam had looked concerned for a moment but when Lucifer swallowed the food and Sam knew he was okay Sam started laughing again. Annette kept giggling to herself and hadn't really stopped the whole meal.

"I'll take care of the dishes you two settle." Lucifer said stacking the dishes neatly in a pile before carting them off to the sink. Sam was about to protest but the overfull feeling in his stomach told him to just let it go.

"Thank you Lucy." Annette said her sleepiness evident in her face and voice.

"I'll take this one to bed then." Sam said getting up from the table a little heavy and off balance.

Lucifer glanced back at Sam who was grabbing Annette's hand and walking her to her room upstairs. Lucifer listened to the heavy footsteps on the stairs as he rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dish washer, as he was finishing up he heard the heavy foot falls on the stairs again and Sam came into the kitchen and stood behind Lucifer wrapping his arms around the angel's shoulders.

"So you want to know what the special occasion was?" Sam asked his voice losing any of the sleepiness that it had held earlier.

Lucifer turned in Sam's arms so that he was leaning against the sink but still wrapped in Sam's arms. "And what was this special occasion that you couldn't mention to Annette?" Lucifer said pointing out that Sam's hadn't told her.

"Oh I already told her and that's what got her to bed so easily." Sam said a grin on his face.

"Okay then what is it?" Lucifer said his arms wrapping around Sam's waist.

"You, our guardian angel." Sam said and leaned down and placed a small but intense kiss on Lucifer's lips.

"Why me I really only brought you trouble." Lucifer said his face looking slightly defeated.

"You saved my life, intern saving the life of my daughter." Sam said trying to kiss Lucifer again but he turned from Sam and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I almost got you and Annette killed and almost killed your brother and another of mine." Lucifer said his head sinking till his chin was almost on his chest.

"But you came back you didn't have too but you did and that's what matters, and you didn't hurt Dean or Cas that much their fine." Sam said grabbing Lucifer's chin and lifting it up so that he was looking in his face as opposed to the floor. "On top of that you have taken care of Annette." Sam said his thumb rubbing Lucifer's jaw.

"I almost killed you Sam." Lucifer said his eyes sad.

"That wasn't you, it was a deep dark part of you that felt threatened. I don't and can't blame you for that." Sam said and leaned in and kissed Lucifer gently.

Lucifer brought his hands up and slipped his pointer fingers into Sam's pockets and left them hooked there as he continued to kiss Sam. His body was slightly slumped so Sam was half bent over kissing him and the position was beginning to become uncomfortable. Instead of breaking the kiss Sam slid his arms down Lucifer's back till he reached his ass where her rubbed him for a moment then slid his hands a little lower where his thighs and butt met. Sam bent a little lower and took a firm hold of Lucifer and suddenly yanked him up as he did he separated Lucifer's legs and wrapped them around his hips and pressed him against the sink so that Lucifer was practically sitting on it.

Lucifer's hands had slipped from Sam's pockets and had moved to his chest in surprise. Lucifer let out a little moan into Sam's mouth and Sam took that as an invitation and stuck his tongue into Lucifer's mouth exploring every inch of it. Lucifer let out another low moan and dug his nails into Sam's chest digging through the fabric of his shirt and leaving red marks on the hidden skin. Sam groaned into Lucifer's mouth before he slid his tongue out and bit into Lucifer's lip drawing a small amount of blood. Lucifer hissed and pulled his head back but that left his neck open and exposed for Sam. Sam took the opportunity and attacked the soft flesh with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Lucifer was letting out gasps and deep moans as Sam trailed kisses along his jaw and neck occasionally sucking deep dark purple marks on his neck. Sam slid his hands up and under Lucifer's shirt and dug his own nails into the exposed flesh.

"S-Sam… what… what are… oh fuck… are you doing?" Lucifer gasped out.

Sam pulled his mouth away from the flesh but kept nuzzling it as he spoke. "Just doing what feel right." Sam said and attacked Lucifer's throat again making another dark purple mark on his neck.

Lucifer moaned and started to grind his hips against Sam's. Sam let a growl escape his throat and in response Lucifer did it again only to receive a harsh bite on his shoulder. Lucifer let out a loud gasp and ground his hips harder against Sam making the taller man growl again. Lucifer felt Sam's grip tighten on his waist pulling Lucifer close before picking him up again. Lucifer tightened his legs around Sam pulling their erections against each other making Sam groan and drop to the floor laying Lucifer against the cold tile.

Lucifer inhaled sharply as the cool tile touched his exposed skin but his mouth was quickly covered by Sam's once again. Sam seemed to want control and dominate every part of Lucifer and he let him. Lucifer adjusted himself so that Sam could do whatever he wanted to the quivering angel. Sam took the invitation and started stripping him starting with his shirt but he didn't move to take off Lucifer's pants like he had though Sam would instead Sam began to kiss over Lucifer's chest similar to the way he had the night before.

"Sam please… I need you… don't make me wait…." Lucifer said grabbing at Sam's hair.

"I want to worship you Lucifer and not leave a single part of your body unmarked, unclaimed, untouched. I want to you too feel me on every part of you, every inch till you're practically screaming." Sam said his dark eyes staring at Lucifer with devious intent.

It was all Lucifer could do to not scream and rut against Sam, he wanted to thrash out at the taller man but he kept himself perfectly still as Sam did exactly as he said. Sam was kissing every part of him licking and sucking some places and biting hard enough to leave marks in others. When Sam finally made his way to Lucifer's hip bones Lucifer was begging and practically crying for Sam to do more but Sam would have none of it he just pinned Lucifer's hips to the floor. Lucifer knew he could easily over power the human, which was at this point torturing him, he didn't want to hurt Sam and, although he would never admit this, he was loving every second of it.

Sam continued his task of parking every part of Lucifer that he could reach, and Lucifer was keening and growling as he pushed his hips up looking for some kind of friction but Sam held them down. He knew that Lucifer could over power him and at this point was wondering why he hadn't. Sam knew that he was moving agonizingly slow but he wanted to claim every part of Lucifer.

When Sam reached the top of Lucifer's pants something in the air shifted and Sam was suddenly on his back. Dizzy from the sudden movement and smacking his head against the tile Sam tired to focus on the angel that was now above him. When Sam's eyes cleared he saw that Lucifer's were white and expressionless but the look on his face was full of expression, it said something horrible. Sam tried to get out from under the angel be Lucifer had leaned forward and had grabbed Sam's hands pinning him to the floor. Sam could feel the fear creeping in but tried to stay calm.

Lucifer hadn't felt the shift in his mind as far as he still knew Sam was still torturing him with the painfully slow kisses. Sam on the other hand was now staring at the face of the monster the demon that had created and ruled hell. Sam's body shook a little as the fear was beginning to creep out of him.

"So here we are again… you seem to have take up a knack for torturing him to the point where he's about to break or has broken. Apparently my warning this morning hadn't been enough." A dark grin crossed Lucifer's beautiful face. "Maybe I should torture you so that you can feel the same way, what do you think Sammy?" Lucifer asked his eyes glowing with their painless.

"Wait I wasn't… I wasn't trying to hurt him I just wanted to show him how much I loved him." Sam said straining that the bruising grip on his wrists.

"If you weren't trying to hurt him then what were you doing, if you loved him so, to making him shut down?" Lucifer asked sitting back relaxing the grip that he had on Sam's wrists.

"Last night it was because he opened up and had allowed me to touch his wings while we made love, and just now I had told him that I had wanted to worship every part of him. If I had known that I was doing this to him I would have stopped and done whatever he wanted." Sam said his voice remaining calm even if his body was betraying him.

"Then why is his mind shutting down and turning to me to save him?" Lucifer asked his voice sharp and harsh.

Sam recoiled at the words slightly. "I… I don't know he doesn't know he said he had felt fine and didn't even remember any of it. I don't know why the switch was flipped." Sam said his body shaking a little more violently.

Lucifer seemed to notice this and released Sam's arms and sat back so that he was sitting on Sam's pelvis keeping the human pinned to the ground. Lucifer was eyeing Sam curiosity on his face. An evil thought seemed to cross his mind because Lucifer grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

"Then I guess I'll just make you mine since he seems to want you to know every part of himself." Lucifer said as he slid his hands up Sam's shirt.

Lucifer withdrew one hand and snapped his fingers and they were both suddenly naked and the sudden cold of the floor shocking Sam and he let out a little yelp. Lucifer smiled gleefully and leaned down and captured Sam's lips with his own. The kiss was cold, not emotionless because it was full of glee, Lucifer's lips felt like ice and his breath tasted like snow. It was shocking and so different from the way that his Lucifer tasted, but this wasn't his angel this was the demon that resided inside of him. As Lucifer's fingers dragged down his body it felt like ice-cubes were sliding down his sides. Sam groaned and shivered the cold was piercing through his body and invading every part of him.

"What's the matter Sammy, are you scared." Lucifer said his lips brushing against Sam's ear frost forming on his skin.

Sam shivered again involuntarily. "No you just feel so cold." Sam said his voice shaking a bit.

"Aww Sammy the devil doesn't run hot like everyone thinks, in fact I run quite cold… when his grace isn't in the way that is." Lucifer said his face twisting slightly.

Coming back to himself Lucifer shifted and slid one of his legs between Sam's and spread them apart. Sam groaned and tried to close his legs again but the devil still had superior strength to him and kept his place. Lucifer smiled at Sam's week attempts to stop the invasion as he slid his other leg between Sam's and nestling himself between the long legs. Sam groaned again and a soft moan escaped his lips as Lucifer pressed their bodies together gently grazing Sam's erection with his own. Sam squirmed still trying futilely to get away even trying to push his shoulders but Lucifer just grabbed them and pinned them to his sides.

Sam lay there unable to free himself, unable to move, he didn't want to be loud and wake Annette and see them like this either. So he lay there dejectedly not sure what the devil had planned for him. Lucifer let out a low grumbling laugh and leaned down and started kissing Sam's chest leaving little frost marks that quickly melted from Sam's warm body. Sam twitched and squirmed with each frosty kiss making Lucifer laugh to himself. Lucifer kissed at Sam's navel swiping his tongue across it making the man beneath him shudder and between each kiss and lick there was ice and frost covering his belly button.

"Lucifer stop… please it's too cold." Sam said his voice shaking and his teeth chattering against each other. "Can we move some place a little warmer?" Sam's body was beginning to shake violently and even though Lucifer was no longer kissing him his lips were turning blue.

"Alright we can move but only because I don't want you to freeze to death before I can have my way with you." Lucifer said picking up Sam's larger frame with ease.

Sam had his arms wrapped around Lucifer neck and his legs wrapped around Lucifer's hips. It felt strange but Sam was hardly paying attention to that, his mind was on the fact that he could feel the devils erection stabbing into his back side. Sam groaned and twitched but he held on because his body was still violently twitching, and now that he was no longer on the cold tile Lucifer's body didn't feel as cold.

Lucifer walked them up the stairs and into Sam's room where he threw Sam to the bed. Lucifer was still wrapped in Sam's body and fell with him. The force of them landing on the bed drove Lucifer's erection harder between his legs the head of his dick sliding into Sam accidently. Sam let out a rather loud yelp than he should have considering where they were but the sudden intrusion to his unstretched, unused hole hurt. Lucifer didn't move but he had this shining look in his eyes like he enjoyed the pain that was on Sam's face. On the other hand Sam was wiggling and clutching to Lucifer trying to get the intrusion out but Lucifer wasn't having it.

Sam let out a half groan half sob as he felt Lucifer shift inside of his body. "It hurts please, stop I would never do this to him." Sam whined his body shaking and jerking.

"Just relax I'm not going to move till you relax a little." Lucifer said gripping Sam's quivering body and holding him still.

Sam continued to shake but the pain and the cold soon began to ease and the violent shaking stopped. Sam was clutching to Lucifer and almost sobbing, Lucifer understood then why the angle part of him liked this human so much. Even though he hurt and was in pain and wanted Lucifer to stop he never once acted out against the devil, he had begged and pleaded with him but had never once hurt him. When he was sure that Sam was now only shaking from the cold temperature that was Lucifer's body, he unwrapped his arms from around the human and reached for the bottle that stood on the night stand from this morning. The movement caused Sam to groan and whine a little but it was only because that meant that Lucifer was also moving around inside of him slightly.

Lucifer sat back after prying Sam's arms from his neck and saw that he was almost half way inside of Sam and now understood why he had taken so long to adjust. Lucifer popped the cap and drizzled some of the contents onto the part of his erection that was still exposed. Lucifer rubbed the slippery substance along his exposed shaft and using the rest of it on Sam's hole. Lucifer gently began to pull out of Sam causing a small hiss to escape his lips, as he pulled more out he smeared the lube along his dick. He did this slowly as not to hurt Sam any more than he had. When it was just the tip of his dick left he used a finger and smeared it inside Sam's hole stretching him slightly.

"Lucifer… wh-wha… AHHHH!" Was all Sam could get out before he felt Lucifer slide back in.

Lucifer was slow at moving himself back inside of Sam but it was easier and a whole lot better. Sam groaned and twitched and bucked his hips as Lucifer slipped in all the way to the hilt this time. Sam was growling, whining, and letting out half sobs Lucifer stayed still till Sam started bucking his hip up trying to get him to move.

"Lucifer… please…!" Sam said as his hips gyrated causing Lucifer to slide out a little and ouch back in.

"Call me Master." Lucifer said a wicked grin on his face. "That is of course if you want me to continue." Lucifer said his hips sliding forward until even Sam's small movements weren't doing anything.

"Mmmm… Lucifer… please… I can't…" Sam whined.

"Say it and I will." Lucifer said laying across Sam's body pinning him to the bed.

"Mmmm… please…" Sam paused his body shaking with need now. "Please master…" Sam said grabbing onto Lucifer's shoulders.

Lucifer let out a low growl and adjusted himself and pulled out of Sam most of the way before thrusting himself back into Sam hard and deep. Sam groaned and let out a low growl of his own as he dug his nails into Lucifer's shoulders. With each thrust Sam's hips began to match the rhythm that Lucifer was setting. It was harsh and fast his body was beginning throb with pleasure as Lucifer slammed into his prostate.

"Oh Sam… you're so tight and hot!" Lucifer groaned and started thrusting erratically.

"Lucifer… god!" Sam said his body getting closer to his orgasm that was building in his lower belly.

Lucifer stopped his ministrations and stared at Sam. "That's not what I told you to call me." Lucifer growled he had been close to his own release and knew that Sam was about to tip over the edge.

"No, no-no-no-no-no, please don't stop!' Sam said his body shaking. "Please, please."

"Say it and I'll do more than bring you over the edge." Lucifer growled.

"Master please take me over!" Sam half shouted.

Pleasure slid down his spine at Sam's begging, without hesitation Lucifer picked the pace up again slamming into Sam's prostate. He slid his hands across Sam's chest one hand playing with a nipple and the other sliding down to grab Sam's hard erection and start stroking it in time with his thrusts. Lucifer leaned down and grasped the other nipple between his teeth and started licking, sucking, and puling at it.

Sam's vision went white and his whole body jerked and released between them, blood was rushing in his ears and his vision was going blurry. Sam vaguely felt Lucifer reach his own climax and collapse on top of him.

"Sammy, you okay… Sam?" Lucifer said looking up from the crook of Sam's neck. When Sam didn't move worry filled the devil that maybe he had gone too far and had hurt the human that he had grown to like. "Sam!" Lucifer sat up and shook at Sam shoulders.

Sam could hear Lucifer but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or even move at this point his body and mind were still thrumming with his orgasm or maybe it was something else. He could feel Lucifer's urgency growing and his body seemed warmer and smaller than before. Sam wanted to reach up and reassure his lover but he still couldn't move and with his clearing mind he was starting to get worried as to why he couldn't move.

"Sammy, please open your eyes." Tears were falling down Lucifer's face now.

 **A/N:** I know I left it like this and I suck. Tell me what you guys think though!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this I just finished moving, but the end quickly approches hope you guys like!**

Lucifer wasn't sure what had happened he knew that they had been down stairs on the kitchen floor but he couldn't remember how they had gotten upstairs or in the position that they were in. He felt great but couldn't remember and he just wanted Sam to open his eyes. _Castiel help me I don't know if this will work but something is wrong with Sam he won't wake up._ Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking Sam's shoulders desperately trying to get him up.

For the second time that day Castiel and Dean appeared in the room. Dean was holding a beer and looked ready for bed but Castiel was alert and already walking over to the two naked heaps in the bed. When Castiel placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder Lucifer looked at him his eyes red and puffy and filled with worry.

"How long has he been like this?" Dean asked a little more awake now and staring at his motionless brother.

"I don't know the last thing I really remember was being down stairs on the kitchen floor then we were up here and Sam wouldn't wake up… did it happen again Castiel?" Lucifer asked his voice soft and week at the last part.

Dean walked over so that he was standing next to Castiel and leaned down to check Sam's pulse. When he found he sighed. "What do you think dumb ass that it all just magically happened?" Dean said spitting fire at the angel.

"He's going to be fine Dean his body is just in shock. When the other half of Lucifer took over it seems they switched rolls but because Sam's body isn't used to Lucifer's grace yet he has to adjust to the new power that's running through him. He'll be alright in a few in fact he's already waking up." Castiel said stepping back from the bad.

Lucifer rolled so that he wasn't on Sam anymore and watched as Sam's body twitched and suddenly shot up a bright light shining through his body. Lucifer and Dean watched in amazement as the light slowly died down and Sam was left staring at the ceiling. Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's hand and both of them vanished.

"Sam… are you okay?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah… wha-what was that?" Sam asked a small glint of fear in his eyes.

"My grace I think, at least that's what Castiel said." Lucifer said as he reached for Sam's hand.

"Castiel was here?" Sam asked his eyes darting around the room.

"Yeah then they left just now he didn't really explain… Sam what happened?" Lucifer asked as he noted the blood spatters on the sheets under where Sam was sitting.

"We were in the kitchen and I guess something just switched over and then he came out and took control. Things kinda progressed from there, there wasn't much I could do he was strong and said that he was trying to protect you but when I told him that I had never hurt you he just looked confused before he took me." Sam said as he watched his fingers pick at the sheets next to him.

"I'm so sorry Sam after I said that I wouldn't hurt you this happens. You must hate me." Lucifer said his tears starting a new.

"No Lucifer I don't hate you, it wasn't you plus it wasn't that bad some of it was but not all of it." Sam said his face turning red.

"There's blood Sam and bruises." Lucifer said pointing at the spot between Sam's legs.

When Sam saw the blood that was still coming out his face went pale and he looked back at Lucifer who looked just a shocked. "It's nothing I'm okay really it can happen if things get rushed. I'll just go take a shower." Sam said throwing his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand.

Upon putting weight on his legs Sam nearly collapsed but Lucifer was right there grabbing a hold of his arms and picking him up again. "Sam maybe you shouldn't."

"Please, maybe you could join me?" Sam said as he tried to take a shaky step forward and his knee almost buckled.

"Okay Sam, I'll help you." Lucifer said placing Sam's arm over the back of his neck and helping him to the bathroom.

Sam and Lucifer took their time in the shower Lucifer washing every inch of Sam gently and with the utmost care. When Lucifer reached Sam's ass with the soapy sponge Sam tensed and a small moan fell from his lips. Lucifer continued rubbing Sam's butt eliciting more moans and Sam leaned against the wall sticking his hips out against Lucifer. Lucifer was a little surprised by the way that Sam was acting but continued washing him.

"Lucifer…." Sam whispered his body shaking and twitching at Lucifer's touch.

"Are you okay Sam?" Lucifer asked his hands stopping the massaging on Sam's ass.

"Yeah that just feels really good." Sam said his voice heavy and breathy.

"Sam…?" Lucifer said hoping Sam would turn around. When Sam did turn around his eyes were black and heavy lidded and he was panting heavily. "What in the…" Lucifer took a step back fear coursing through him. "Sam what's wrong with your eyes?" Lucifer asked his body hitting the wall behind him.

"What are you talking about, I feel fine." Sam said an evil smile curling on his face.

Lucifer quickly tried to scramble out of the shower he was beginning to panic, but Sam grabbed his wrist with impossible strength and shoved him back against the wall. Lucifer tried to use his superior angel strength but somehow Sam was still just as strong and kept him pressed against the wall.

"What's wrong Lucy you're acting like you're scared or something?" Sam said his black eyes wide with enthusiasm.

Sam slid down Lucifer's wet naked body and made small kiss marks on his way down. Sam nipped at his flesh drawing blood in some places and just leaving red marks in others. Sam looked back up at Lucifer who was shaking like a leaf before he traveled the rest of the way down and took Lucifer's half hard erection into his mouth. The feeling of Sam's mouth on him shocked his nerves and Lucifer almost cried at the feeling. It was perfect but it was wrong at the same time. Lucifer could feel the other half of him pulling this time and when it seemed to sense his fear and panic it came to the surface roaring with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?' Lucifer gritted out through his teeth. When Sam looked up at him he knew those black eyes were something that he had done to him. "I see you really did become my little pet no wonder he was so scared." Lucifer the devil smiled down at Sam.

Sam came off of Lucifer's dick with a pop and a smile plastered on his face. "I belong to you I'm yours." Sam said and he returned to sucking Lucifer off.

"Yes, Sam you're mine but you're also his." Lucifer said lifting Sam's head up and pulling the shaking body to its feet. "Now listen closely when I'm here you can be as submissive as you want but… until I tell you otherwise this does not happen." Lucifer said pointing at Sam's eyes.

"Master I want you, please, he's not here now so please master take me." Sam said his body leaning down looming over Lucifer's and claiming his mouth.

Lucifer growled and wanted to continue but he knew that Sam would have to explain what had happened between them. "Not now first you have to fix things with him, so I want you to change back now." Lucifer said grabbing Sam's upper arms and pushing him away.

Sam looked at Lucifer with those black eyes for a moment longer before they returned to their beautiful hazel color. Sam looked confused for a moment then recognition struck his face and he backed away from Lucifer into the opposite wall of the shower. Sam waited with baited breath for Lucifer to do something but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Sam I can't relay this to him but you can, it's my own darkness that's turning you dark. It won't happen again unless both of you consent." Lucifer said and what seemed like a sad smile on his face.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked his voice shaking again.

"Earlier when my grace entered you it wasn't just my grace it was also my darkness." Lucifer said his eyes turning white. "This is what I look like when I let my control break a little you… yours turn black. Now I have to go he might still be scared but it's okay." Then Lucifer the devil closed his eyes and Lucifer the angel with his beautiful blue eyes looked at him.

"Lucifer hey it's okay." Sam said holding his hands up and when he did he realized just how cold the water had gotten and reached forward slowly and turned the frigid water off.

Lucifer quickly tried to scramble out of the shower and Sam let him knowing that not only was he probably freezing his ass off but he was obviously scared. Sam followed Lucifer out of shower and grabbed his towel from the rack where it usually sat and held it up for Lucifer who had himself pinned to the door. Lucifer's chest was heaving and his eyes were wide like a frightened mouse trapped in the lair of a hungry cat.

"It's okay I promise it's me." Sam said moving close enough to hand the towel to Lucifer who refused to take it with a shake of his head. Sam sighed and moved close enough to Lucifer and wrapped the towel around his front. "It's okay so please stop looking at me like that." Sam said his shoulders slumped and he was looking at the ground.

"Sam… are you really okay now?" Lucifer asked his voice week and scared so different from the devil inside of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said as the cold air started sinking into his skin and causing a violent shudder to run through him.

Lucifer pulled the towel that had been draped over him and wrapped it around Sam shoulders. "What happened… did I do something to make you turn into a demon?" Lucifer said his voice shaking.

"Not you directly but, the grace that went through me… wasn't pure, some of the darkness went through too, but it seems that the dark part of you can control it." Sam said a small blush rising on his face.

"Oh god…" Lucifer backed from Sam.

Lucifer new that he had darkness in him but to know that he had poisoned Sam… bile rose up in his throat and his head spun. He really did destroy everything around him just like Michael had told him that he always did and would as long as he lived free. Shudders of horror and disgust at himself wracked his body till he fell to the cold bathroom floor. He felt Sam's hands touch him and they were so warm and filled with light, but that just made everything worse. Lucifer shook Sam's hands off and stood quickly opening the bathroom door and charging out and down the stairs.

Lucifer could hear Sam calling for him but Lucifer moved in a blur and was out the door and in the sky before Sam had even made it down the stairs. Lucifer stretched his wings and threw himself higher and higher until the buildings were nothing but specs below him. Rising so high that he was almost in space he stopped and released his anguish. Light shot out around him almost explosively, he knew this was probably a bad idea but he couldn't hold it in and would rather do this out of rage of hurting anyone.

Lucifer could feel Sam calling for him begging for him to come back and when Lucifer broke the last thing he heard was Sam exclaiming Gods name in a surprised unintentional prayer. It was almost instantaneous, the flapping of wings around him broke him from his anguish only enough for him to hear the wings and feel the other angel's presence.

"Were you trying to call me out brother?" Michaels voice rang out from behind him.

Lucifer turned to his brother his face fallen and broken. "You were right Michael… I do destroy everything." Lucifer said his wings giving a soft shudder and his arms wrapping around his body.

"Lucifer you should have known this from the beginning, from the moment that you were free of the cage. You took the responsibility of holding all of that evil in you and you acted like you didn't expect it to get to you. You were naive then and you're just as naïve now." Michael said as he flew closer to Lucifer his own arms crossed over his chest only he was trying to menacing as opposed to trying to hold himself together like Lucifer was.

When Michael approached Lucifer he unwrapped his arms and pulled Lucifer close to his chest, holding Lucifer like he had before everything happened. Lucifer could stop himself even if he wanted to, his voice broke before even one syllable could make it passed his lips and he began sobbing uncontrollably. Michael pulled him closer having missed the feel of his younger brother in his arms and they just stayed that way for a moment.

Michael reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Lucifer and held him at arm's length. Lucifer tried to wipe the tears from his face but the just kept pouring out. "Lucifer you know what we have to do, so this needs to end now." Michael said his voice calm and stern but Lucifer could feel the pain behind it.

"Michael… just do it make it end finally I don't want to hurt them anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Lucifer said dropping his head and flapping himself back into Michael's arms.

"Them who?" Michael asked his arms grabbing Lucifer roughly and pushing him away so that he was at arm's length again.

Lucifer froze knowing that he just made a huge mistake. "Angels other angels." Lucifer said his face and eyes giving him away instantly.

"You're lying to me, you've been with humans haven't you! What have you done Lucifer?!" Michael asked shaking his brother roughly.

Lucifer stared at his brother his frame shaking. Michael grabbed Lucifer and pulled him close again till he was able to pull Lucifer's wings in and stop them from flapping. Michael stopped the movement of his wings and they began to drop instantly. Lucifer felt a small amount fear as the continued their plummet to the earth below them. As they approached the ground Michael extended his wings and stopped their decent just before they hit the ground. Lucifer looked at where they had fallen and realized that they had fallen right in front of Sam's house almost exactly where they had taken off.

Lucifer Saw Sam standing on the porch he had his arm over his face like he was expecting something to suddenly blow up. When Sam lowered his arm and looked at the pair that were now on the ground his eyes were wide and scared. When Sam's eyes fell on Lucifer he wanted to rush and grab him and pull him into a hug but the angel that was holding him looked menacing and like he would tear Sam limb from limb he so much as moved another inch.

"This… this is what broke you and had you screaming to me?" Michael said obviously not trying to hide his disgust.

"Yes, he is." Lucifer said breaking from his brothers' hold and stepping away from Michael and wrapping his arms around himself again.

Michael let out a low growl and was in front of Sam in an instant. "What the hell could a meat suit like have done to make one of the most powerful angels I know turn into a broken whimpering mess?" Michael said disgust written all over his face.

Lucifer was next to Michael and pulling at his arm. "Michael stop leave him alone please."

Michael growled again but backed off allowing Lucifer to put himself between the angel and the human. Michael watched as a hand came from behind and grabbed Lucifer's other arm and tugged at it gently. He saw the way that Lucifer's face fell and disgust crossed his eyes but part of him knew that it wasn't for the human.

"Lucifer what's going on?" Sam whispered fear in his voice.

Lucifer turned to Sam and looked at him with sad eyes. "This is Michael… my brother." Lucifer said his voice soft. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam glanced at Michael for a moment then back to Lucifer keeping his eyes locked there now. "Michael the angel that wants to kill you, Michael?" Sam said grabbing Lucifer's wrist a little tighter.

"Yes, that Michael." Lucifer said glancing down to his wrist then back up to Sam. Sam let out a small sigh before pulling Lucifer forward and hugging him. "Sam please not right now." Lucifer said weakly trying to pull from Sam's grasp.

"Right now is better than later when I might not be able to touch you again." Sam said before he pressed his lips to Lucifer's. Lucifer froze for a moment before he melted into Sam forgetting that Michael was even there.

Michael watched in horror at the sight that befell him. His brother was drowning in the kiss and from the sound of it even moaning a little. Unsure as to why a blush crossed his face and Michael had to turn around and look away from the pair only for his eyes to fall on a man and an angel standing behind him. The angel was holding the human behind him he had fear and anger written all over his face.

"Sam what the hell…" Dean spoke as he tried to get around Castiel.

Sam and Lucifer broke from each other and Sam's eyes fell to where Castiel and Dean were standing behind Michael. Sam felt Lucifer tense in front of him as Michael growled and set himself up to lunge at the pair standing on the ground.

"Michael no please let's just go they mean nothing." Lucifer said turning and grabbing Michaels arm in a vice grip.

"From the way you're acting they obviously mean more than nothing." Michael growled trying to pull his arm from Lucifer's grip but was unsuccessful.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam said looking at Castiel and Dean fear still on his face.

"We saw Lucifer's light and thought that something had happened, I guess we were right." Castiel said locking glares with Michael.

"Michael please let's just go." Lucifer was tugging Michael off the porch now and away from the humans and Castiel.

"Lucy what's going on?" Annette's small voice rang out from the front door. Every humans and angels head snapped to the front door where the little girl stood clutching the door frame with fear in her eyes. "You're not leaving us are you?" She said as tear started down her face.

Sam rushed over and had Annette in his arms in an instant, turning her so that she couldn't see anything. Michael felt Lucifer's grip loosen ad saw the way that his body moved as if he wanted to run over to her as well. Michael looked at the child, she was a picture of innocence but he could see that from the way that she was reacting loss was something that she had felt before. Michael pulled his arm from his brothers grasped and stepped away so that he could look at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Lucifer was standing between him and the humans as well as the other angel in the yard but still had his shoulders slumped and couldn't meet the humans' eyes that had been kissing him a few moments ago. The other angel still had the darker haired human positioned away from him but the human looked like he was about ready to attack if anything so much as dared harm one of them. The other human Sam a Lucifer had called him was trying to hold on the little girl that was squirming in his arms trying to get down and to Lucifer. It was perplexing to watch and Michael wasn't sure what to do with the situation.

"Lucifer…" Michael said in a commanding tone. "I want to know what is going on and why you are acting like this… now!" Michael said his wings extending and shuddering in an angry fashion. Michael caught sight of Castiel's doing the same thing only directed toward Michael instead of Lucifer.

That was when the little girl had gotten free from the surprised humans arms and was rushing at them. Michael heard the dark haired human and Sam yell and try to run after her but Castiel stood between them holding both of them back his own surprise on his face. Michael watched as the little girl ran up and started pounding on Michaels stomach with all her little might.

"You can't take him! Lucy is our angel, he doesn't want to hurt anyone why are you guys so mean?! You can't take him, you can't!" She cried as she continued to pound on Michaels stomach.

Michael bent down in front of the little girl gently grabbing her pounding fists. "Did you say that he was your angel?" Michael asked his voice hard.

"Yes, he saved my daddy and me when you sent those bad guys after him. They hurt my daddy real bad your nothing but a bully!" The little girl said tears still running down her face, but anger was the most prevalent look she had.

Michael looked from the struggling girl to a livid Lucifer who was only inches away but dared not come closer knowing that if he pissed Michael off you could snap anything on Annette in an instant. Michael saw the way that Lucifer and Sam's bodies were both shaking with anger ready to attack the arc angel if they got a chance. Michael looked back at the angry child who realized that she wasn't going anywhere and had resigned herself to giving him the best glare she had. Michael looked between the three pairs of glaring eyes and the two pairs o blue ones and realized then what was going on.

Michael looked the little girl straight in the face and spoke to her calmly. "Is he, then angel standing next to us, your guardian angel?" Michael said nodding his head to Lucifer.

"Yes he is and he loves my daddy and the three of us plus my uncle and Castiel are all going to be happy and together so you can't have him!" She said her voice just as firm and strong willed as Michaels.

Michael let out a short laugh and released Annette's hands. She stood there for a moment glaring before he face softened when she saw the look on Michaels face. All of them were shocked by what happened next. Annette slung her arms around Michael and hugged him before gently whispering in his ear.

"If you really miss him and you don't want to hurt him you can come over and see him if you want to you don't have to be sad." She said holding Michaels' neck tightly.

Everyone seemed tense and it didn't get any better when Michael moved his arms to wrap around Annette. Lucifer let out a deep warning growl and Sam had pushed past Castiel and Dean and was now standing behind Annette. Sam carefully leaned down and grabbed Annette's side and started pulling her from the embrace and the little girl let him. Michael stared at her with amazement in his eyes and watched as she reached from her fathers' arms towards Lucifer. Lucifer looked at Sam and Michael for a moment before taking the little girl into his own arms and hugging her tightly.

Michael cleared his throat and stood gently brushing the dirt from his knees. "It seems that this is not the angel that I'm looking for, this is a guardian angel and they can't be harmed in any way especially in front of the family that they are to protect." Michael said flashing Lucifer a smile.

"Michael wait…" Lucifer said setting Annette back on the ground. "There was a reason that I called you." Lucifer said he eyes down cast and shoulder slumped once more.

"Lucifer if this is about what happened earlier it's fine it's taken care of." Sam said reaching for Lucifer but he only pulled from Sam's grasp looking like he had been stung.

"If you're talking about the grace and the darkness that are obviously yours residing inside of him, he is right it is taken care of. Your darker side has control of it and it won't present its self unless your darkness does." Michael said taking one last glance at the human.

"I don't want it there though, I want him to be himself always." Lucifer said almost begging. "I don't want to have my poison corrupting him."

Sam looked shocked and understanding appeared on his face. "There is no danger of it doing anything to him ever, there is no point putting him through pain if it won't harm him. Besides maybe you two can have fun with it." Michael said with a wink.

"But neither of us remember anything that happens…." Lucifer said his face turning bright red.

"You have to want to remember." And with that Michael took to the sky and was gone from sight in a matter of moments.

Castiel and dean both visibly relaxed and Dean made his way over to Lucifer and stood there for a moment before landing a punch square in Lucifer's jaw causing him to fall back in surprise.

"Dean!" Sam shouted before bending down and helping Lucifer back to his feet and look of bewilderment plastered on the angels face.

"That's for putting Sam and Annette in danger again." Dean said with a huff before turning and walking toward the house.

Sam and Lucifer both let out small laughs before they followed Annette and Castiel inside. Lucifer could still feel his heart pounding in his chest even after they had gotten inside and relaxed. Dean was sitting in Sam's chair with Castiel at his feet gently rubbing them to calm the human down. Sam Annette and Lucifer were sitting on the couch with Annette laying mostly in Lucifer's lap. Lucifer looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to rise and smiled to himself before sleep claimed all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** **Final Chapter! also Johns a+ parenting. Have fun I hope you enjoy!**

 _'_ _Bang bang bang!'_

Lucifer was on his feet before the last bang had rung through the house, Sam had just sat up with Dean and Castiel stirring next to him. Annette had slumped over where she had been laying between Lucifer and Sam on the couch. Lucifer rushed to the door where the banging had started up again and threw the door open.

A man stood there he had green eyes somewhere between Sam and Dean's but his hair was the same color as Dean's. His facial hair was grayed and the small wrinkles gave away his age other than that he looked like he wasn't much older than either of the boys, but his smell, his smell told him that he had to be related somehow.

"Who are you and where are my boys." The older man growled his face dark and menacing scarier than either of the boys could be and almost as scary as Michael.

"I believe that I should be asking you that question." Lucifer said crossing his arms and resting against the door frame.

"Luce step away from the door and let him in… please." Sam's voice was weak behind him and the small tug on the back of his shirt making him stand straight and half turn to Sam a frown on his face. "Please…" Sam tugged a little harder this time so Lucifer took a step away from the door allowing enough room for the older man to enter.

The man pushed roughly passed Lucifer and grabbed Sam by his collar and shoved Sam into the nearest wall pinning him there. Lucifer was on him instantly and had him by the neck in the air a deep growl rumbling up from his chest. The older man struggled in his grip and Sam was trying to catch his breath. Dean had rushed over and was pulling at Lucifer's arm.

"Put him down damnit!" Dean shouted before Lucifer dropped the man to the floor. "Dad are you alright?" Dean asked helping the man to his feet.

Lucifer stood back shock crossing his face, he looked at Sam who just had his head hung and his eyes down cast like a kicked puppy. "Sam what's going on?" Lucifer asked his voice full of concern as he approached Sam. Castiel appeared next to him and pulled him away dragging him into the other room all the while Lucifer had his gaze locked on Sam who looked so small under the older man's stare. "Castiel did I hear Dean right? Is that horrible human supposed to be their father?" Lucifer asked almost pulling away from Castiel but not quite something told him to wait for Sam to call.

"Yes, unfortunately it's true, he raised the two of them himself. When I found Dean he was nothing like he is now he was cold and ruthless and when I tried to tell and show him that I was an angel Dean refused to believe but Sam did and it was part of the reason that he left when he did. Dean hated me or a while but then our bond grew and when his father noticed that the two of us were spending more time together he tried to ban Dean from seeing me but Dean was 25 and decided to hide it and continue seeing me. Their father blames me for Sam leaving and for Dean becoming a blasphemer and a homosexual if he found out about Annette and you he might just kill Sam and I both might even go after you as well." Castiel said his face looking hurt but strong.

Lucifer let everything run through his head for a moment before a steely resolve crossed his face. Castiel saw the look and regretted everything that he had told Lucifer he grabbed for Lucifer's hand again but it was already gone and heading back into the next room. Annette was awake and sitting on the couch her arms around her legs staring at the three shouting men. Even Lucifer couldn't make out what they were saying but that didn't matter. Lucifer gave Annette a small pat on head before walking over to the three men and pulling Sam away from the group.

The all stopped shouting and watched. Lucifer grabbed Sam by the back of his head pulling him into a gentle but commanding kiss. When he let go Sam's face was bright red and he was panting slightly, Lucifer looked away from Sam toward the man the dared call himself their father and locked gazes with him. The man's eyes were red with rage and he stormed over and grabbed Lucifer by his collar. Lucifer only smiled because this was the reaction that he had been hoping for.

When the man tried to pick him up like he had with Sam he was surprised when the smaller man didn't move. Lucifer's smile widened then he stretched his reddish black wings around him and making the lights flicker. The older man dropped his hands and fell to the floor his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You think that just because you are someone's father you have the right to control every aspect of their lives that you are doing God's will…" Lucifer could feel his anger rising but kept himself steady. "Fathers can try to do whatever they want but their children will develop a mind and love o their own Sam and Dean are no exception, so if you think that you can just barge into Sam's life and his home and demand that he do as you say you have another thing coming!' Lucifer growled at the crumpled man on the floor.

"Lucifer this isn't the time for this, leave him alone please." Sam said his voice calm but shaking slightly at the anger that was apparent in both Lucifer's face and in his voice.

"When is it the time Sam? After he's beaten you down till you think you're nothing but a waist of space? What about your daughter that's sitting right there watching you seeing how you react with your father what is she supposed to think?" Lucifer said raising his voice at Sam for the first time.

Sam looked stung and his eyes flicked to Annette who was sitting on the couch her arms wrapped around her legs and her face streaming with tears. He looked down at his feet, Lucifer was right he shouldn't let his father treat him like this especially in front of Annette. He lifted his head up and for the first time he felt that he could do this that he could stand up to his father. He just hoped that it was the right thing to do.

"Lucifer's right, this is my home and you have no authority here. Dean and I have gone our own ways and that just so happens to be where we are. Dean and Cas are happy, I'm happy I have lived a life I never dreamed that I would but you know what Annette Lucifer and I could be more perfect. They are my family and if you don't want to except that then fine, leave and don't bother looking for me again." Sam said his arms crossed and his head high.

The older man was looking between Lucifer and Sam a scowl on his face. "You're insane you both have lost it. Lucifer this thing that is standing in front of me is the devil and you're okay with that?! And another thing a daughter she's probably the result of that whore isn't she." He spat his face and voice full of disgust. "Heathens both of you my oldest with a man and my youngest literally consorting with the devil."

Lucifer roared with rage and grabbed the man again and pinned him against the wall once more. "That's right your son is with the devil and if you think that you can best me you have another thing coming you pathetic worm. And just for your information Castiel is an angel as well his vessel just so happens to be a man so what. God has no care about sexuality you ignorant human, let alone between and human and their guardian angel, but I guess you're just to domb to see that. You book that you hold so dear at night is nothing more than fairy tales written by men with pigheaded views on my father creations! I understand because of your son why he wanted us to bow to and love humans but it's people like you that make me want to destroy what humanity has become!" Lucifer growled the last part in the older man ear.

Their father was frozen in place his hands were still on Lucifer's arm that had him pinned to the wall but other than his breathing he wasn't moving. His eyes darted around the room Sam was over by Annette now trying to calm her down and Dean had moved so that he was standing next to Lucifer but he was just as frozen. None moved for a long moment it was Castiel coming into the room and grabbing Annette and taking her into the other room that caused the awkward shifting of Dean's feet and Lucifer to release the older man allowing him to drop to his knees once more.

"You're nothing without your children you have no hope, no legacy, no love, and if you want any of that you are going to straighten your ass up apologize and be a good man to these two and I swear to everything that is holy if I EVER catch you treating Annette like that I will show you was you intestines look like." Lucifer said before he walked away from the heap on the floor.

Dean reached over to help John up from the floor the he just smacked his hand away and stood up. Dean felt the words before he heard them. His father had started chanting an exorcism and Lucifer froze, when he turned around his eyes were white and his wings were spread again.

"He was nice to you, he and I may carry the same name but I promise the angel that you were dealing with is a whole lot nicer than the devil your about to." Lucifer said quietly and started approaching the man who was still chanting. "Oh go ahead and chant all you want all your going to do is annoy me." He came quite close to the man who was standing his ground a cross held tightly in his hand and Lucifer couldn't help but laugh.

His laugh was cut short by Sam moving in front of him and putting a hand on his chest. Sam winced at the icy cold skin under Lucifer's shirt as it radiated through the thin material. "Lucifer stop you've done enough, I'll make him leave. I just don't want you to hurt him. Please…" Sam said an edge of begging in his voice.

Lucifer locked his eyes on Sam the fear and pleading making his eyes shine brightly. He raised a hand and placed it on Sam's cheek before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes and opening them once more revealing the brilliant blue that they were. Lucifer's face was sad and only slightly confused as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Whatever you wish Sam but just know that if he hurts you I may not be able to stop myself." Lucifer said his voice soft and loving.

"I understand and thank you." Sam said moving his hand up to Lucifer's face for a moment and cupping his cheek.

Sam then turned around and faced his father who was now going through his third round in the chant all the while Dean was trying to snap him out of it. It was like John Winchester had gotten stuck in a perpetual loop. When Sam faced him the exorcism slowed and quieted until it stopped all together.

"I want you to leave, I don't want you to come back here I don't want to hear from you or see you ever again, and I swear if I hear anything from you I personally will rip out your throat." Sam said shoving them man toward the door.

"Sammy…" Was all John got out before Sam's fist connected with his face.

"Out now!" Sam said opening the door and pushing the man roughly out onto the lawn.

John got up and walked over to his truck and started up the engine with a roar and peeled out o the driveway and down the street. Sam stood there for a few moments his heart racing and his mind reeling. Had he really just done that, had he really just stood up to his father and tormenter and literally sent him packing? Sam turned around and closed the door behind him and leaned against it and sank to the floor. His body started shaking uncontrollably and hot tears fell down his cheeks, he clutched at his legs and buried his head.

"Sam are you okay?" Lucifer asked as he bent down in front of Sam.

It was sudden but necessary, Sam lunged at Lucifer wrapping his arms around him and laughed. "I'm more than okay I'm fantastic, I'm free I don't think I could be happier!" Sam said as he laughed a little more while his body still shook from the nerves. "I'm still a little scared out of my mind but I think it's okay I think we're going to be okay." Sam sighed and relaxed into Lucifer's arms.

Sam and Lucifer heard Dean shuffle uncomfortably behind them and Sam looked up at his brother who looked so lost and confused. Sam frowned for a moment then broke his embrace with Lucifer and stood on his shaky legs. He reached over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled at him slightly but he looked just as scared as Sam had felt.

"You guys can stay here for a while if you want there's an extra room the two of you can have." Sam said his hand gently squeezing his brothers shoulder.

"I don't know Sam…." Dean started to say but Castiel appeared around the corner covered in what looked like flour.

"We'll stay, just till we find something of our own close by." Castiel said with a relived smile on his face.

"I guess it's settled then." Sam said looking at Dean his own smile on his face. Sam looked back at Lucifer who was now standing behind him and his smile grew. Sam turned away from Dean and grabbed Lucifer's hand and tugged him forward. "As for you I think we need to talk alone upstairs for a moment." Sam said with a wink.

Lucifer's eyes almost immediately darkened and started pulling him up the stairs. Sam laughed but they both felt the silent daggers being thrown at them by Dean. Sam allowed himself to be pulled roughly up the stairs by an impatient Lucifer. The hadn't even made it the Sam's room yet before Lucifer had turned around and was kissing Sam roughly, Sam just pushed his way forward until they reached the door where Sam fumbled with the handle before throwing the door open and slamming it behind them. Sam let out a small laugh when they parted for Sam to get some much needed air.

Lucifer looked at Sam face, he looked so happy, so light and Lucifer just wanted to stare at his face like this forever. Lucifer leaned back down unable to stop himself from kissing Sam again and again. They moved together slowly, they touched each other everywhere in deep but soft sensual touches. Clothes just seemed to melt from their bodies neither of them caring how they just drowned themselves in the pleasure between them.

Sam loved the way Lucifer felt. When he opened his eyes to look at him he saw the familiar glow that Lucifer got when he was happy beyond words it seemed to light the whole room and Sam loved every second of it. Sam flipped them over and gently started rubbing every inch of the angles exposed body making Lucifer arch his back as Sam continued to move his hands lower down his body. Sam grazed his fingers in the more sensitive areas and began to kiss along Lucifer's sternum making him shiver and let out small whimpers.

"Sam, that feels so good… oh god your fingers feel so damn good… your lips are like heaven… nnnnnhhhhaaa!" Lucifer cried out.

Sam had stated sucking a dark mark on Lucifer's side making him grab a hold of Sam's hair and gently tugging at the long strands. Lucifer loved the feeling of losing his finger in Sam's long and wild hair but he loved what Sam was doing to him more. Whimpers were coming out of Lucifer's mouth louder and faster as Sam made his way down to the space between Lucifer's pelvis and thigh and started sucking a new spot there. Lucifer continued to whimper and moan under Sam but Sam had his hips pinned to the bed to the point the even as Lucifer bucked under him he didn't move much.

Sam's hands rubbed up and down Lucifer's thighs rubbing them trying to get Lucifer to relax but all it seemed to be doing was making Lucifer writhe beneath him more. Sam eventually moved over and allowed his tongue to stroke the base of Lucifer's cock making the angel shudder. Sam smiled and licked a long stripe up Lucifer's cock causing the angel to cry out and thrust up wildly. Sam placed his hands on Lucifer's hips again pinning him to the mattress as he continues to tease the throbbing member.

"Sam… oh god Sammy!" Lucifer cried out.

Sam suddenly took Lucifer into his mouth sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the tip tasting the bit of pre-cum there and swallowing around him. Lucifer tried to buck and thrust into Sam's hot mouth but Sam had his leverage and was keeping him pinned. Lucifer whined and groaned as Sam's head began to bob up and down taking all of Lucifer into his mouth so that his dick was ramming into the back of Sam's throat. Sam hummed and swallowed around Lucifer making Lucifer see stars as Sam continued teasing him.

Sam sat back releasing Lucifer and bending over to his pillow where the discarded lube sat and popped the top open. Lucifer was writhing and begging Sam with his eyes and his moans to hurry up and just fuck him already. Sam smiled and evil glint in his eye as he coated his fingers taking his sweet time warming the lube between them. It felt like forever before Sam's finger touched his entrance, even then all Sam did was play with his hole never actually pushing in. Lucifer tried bucking his hips and shifting himself so he could try thrusting onto Sam's fingers.

Sam's smile grew wider as he shoved one finger into Lucifer but he just started swirling it around inside of him. Lucifer ground his hips against Sam but Sam kept his hand still for a few moments long before he curled his finger and started rubbing at Lucifer's prostate making him shudder and whine louder. Sam added a second finger and began thrusting and massaging at Lucifer's prostate. Lucifer almost shouted but was stopped by Sam's lips on his own. Lucifer moaned into Sam's mouth as Sam started scissoring him open with his two fingers. The moment that Lucifer felt the third finger push into him his body started shaking with his orgasm. He tried to warn Sam but his voice only came out in a strangled cry as he spilled all over his stomach getting as far as his chest. Sam smiled and pulled his fingers out of Lucifer and used some of Lucifer's cum to coat his dick, as he rubbed himself Sam leaned down and started licking Lucifer's chest and stomach clean. Lucifer moaned and watched Sam with a blush on his face a small protest escaping his lips making Sam look up as he licked up Lucifer's stomach cleaning up the last of his seed and his grace.

"You taste so damn good." Sam said his voice a little dark but sexy.

Sam sat up and only took a second before shoving into Lucifer not actually giving him any warning that he was doing. Lucifer gasped and grabbed at the sheets as he almost crawled up the bed in surprise. Sam let out a small satisfied sigh and waited a moment before thrusting into Lucifer in almost a punishing rhythm. Lucifer had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep himself from screaming in pleasure and surprise.

Sam grabbed Lucifer's legs changing the position slightly so that with each thrust he was slamming into Lucifer's prostate over and over sending wave after wave of pleasure through Lucifer's body. Sam could see Lucifer's skin glow brighter and this time Lucifer actually got to see and marveled at himself for half a moment before Sam slammed into him again making the angel close his eyes and throw his head back into the pillow.

Sam suddenly stopped and pulled out of Lucifer making the angel cry out. "Wha-what are you doing Sam?" Lucifer asked his face red and short breaths making his chest heave.

"Roll over onto your hands and knees." Sam growled at him.

Lucifer very quickly complied and rolled over onto his shaking legs and showing off his ass to Sam like a prize. Sam let out a low growl again but this time it sounded rather possessive as opposed to his earlier lust filled growl. Lucifer felt the tip of Sam dick for a moment before it disappeared again only to roughly shove back into him making Lucifer yelp and go rigged. Sam's thrusts became relentless as his release was approaching. Lucifer felt Sam's hand slide around him and grab a hold of his cock as he started stroking him in time to his thrusts. Lucifer couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure anymore and lowered his upper body to the bed making a great angle for Sam to hit his prostate over and over again.

Sam groaned as he felt Lucifer tighten around him before releasing into Sam's hand and on the bed. Sam couldn't help himself when he felt Lucifer tighten around him and came hard and fast in side of Lucifer. Sam's thrusts were erratic for a moment before he came down from his orgasmic high. When Sam was able to think clearly he slid out of Lucifer and collapsed on top of him Lucifer groaned at the sudden weight but welcomed the warmth of Sam's body. Sam rolled to the side pulling Lucifer with him and snuggled into Lucifer's back. They both let out a content sigh but the peace was quickly interrupted but Dean calling for them to get there asses down stairs or they would miss breakfast. Sam smiled and kissed the back of Lucifer's neck before rising and attempting to find his clothes.

Lucifer laid there watching Sam grumble as he sifted through the clothes on the floor trying to discern what was his and what had been Lucifer's. Sam sighed and gave up, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants tossing one of them at Lucifer and slid his on while Lucifer tried to pull himself up to a sitting position. Lucifer shakily rose from the bed pulling the pants up to his waist and falling back onto the bed. He had never had so much sex to the point where he wasn't able to stand and it felt fantastic. As he sat there a small bubble of laughter left his throat and Sam couldn't help but chuckle too as he came over to help his lover to his feet.

"I love you Sam." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam leaned over and whispered into Lucifer's ear. "I love you to my angelic devil." Sam pulled back with a smile on his face.

Lucifer shook his head and started kissing at Sam's neck will small little pecks and nibbles here and there. Sam groaned and smiled a small purr like sound climbing up his throat. Lucifer kept at it until they were on their way down the stairs and he had to at least partially detach himself from Sam. As they walked into the kitchen Sam smiled widely as his looked upon his family laughing and enjoying themselves, Sam knew then that this was the start of a whole new chapter of his life and that he hoped things would only get better from here.


End file.
